


Bird Set Free

by rambling_ravenclaw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Dean, Bartender Castiel, Blow Jobs, Child Neglect, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flashbacks, Hacker Charlie, Harvelle's Roadhouse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Law Student Sam, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Multi, POV Alternating, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Past Underage Sex, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambling_ravenclaw/pseuds/rambling_ravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak and his twin sister Elora have been running from their past for years. They settle in San Fransisco hopeful that they can finally stop hiding. Dean Winchester has everything he needs: family, friends, a good job, a nice apartment and his Impala. Life seems complete until he meets a mysterious bartender and realizes what he has been missing. Charlie and Jo have been open-dating for years and are ready to find a new partner. When they meet the bar's new dancer things begin to get interesting. Sam is studying for the bar exam and living with his long time boyfriend. Does Gabriel the jokester want more?</p><p>Alternating POVs. Destiel and some Charlie lady loving. Established Sabriel. Explores the lives and loves of these friends and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hi! I will be adding more tags as I go along with the story but will also put specific warnings up for particularly heavy/triggering content. Please let me know how you like it in your comments and hopefully you enjoy! :)

The music was still thrumming through his body as Dean stumbled into the bathroom. He leaned heavily against the wall as he tried to focus enough to piss into the urinal and not onto the wall. Sam had dragged his brother and their two friends Charlie and Jo to the club his boyfriend Gabriel helped run and Dean hadn't stopped drinking since they had arrived 3 hours ago. It was a Saturday night so Dean knew he had the whole next day to recover from this hangover if need be and he could really use the mindless numbing of the alcohol right about now. Charlie and Jo we're currently making out in the booth they had grabbed all but tearing each other's clothes off in the process while Sam and Gabe continued grinding out on the dance floor. Talk about being a fifth wheel. Though all four of them had offered to set him up for the night (or more) he just couldn't bring himself to suffer through the obligatory awkward "get to know you enough so I don't feel like a whore" part of the night that preceded the inevitable fucking.

Dean heaved himself up off the wall and blindly washed his hands before heading back to the bar. Slumping into a surprisingly empty stool he glanced around trying to catch the attention of one of the attractive bartenders. It was Dean's theory that you couldn't pass your bartender's certification of you weren't hot as all hell. How else could you explain all the sexy bartenders? He finally managed to wave someone down and ordered a beer. He really needed to slow down as he had been knocking back shots the majority of the time. Dean took this opportunity to check out the gorgeous man serving him. He looked a little bit shorter than him with just-fucked black hair and piercing blue eyes. Dean followed his body as he moved around the bar expertly weaving between the others and grabbing what he needed. A dark haired woman caught his arm and leaned in whispering something into his ear and the dark haired beauty’s face lit up in a smile, laughter crinkling the corners of his eyes.

So invested in checking out the bartender’s ass in those tight jeans Dean didn’t notice as Charlie came up behind him and threw her arm around his shoulders. “I think we lost Sam!” she yelled in his ear. Dean winced away from the sound and turned to look at his best friend. Her bright ginger hair was mussed and her eyes seemed as unfocused as his probably were right then. “What do you mean?” he shouted back. The music was really fucking loud. In answer Charlie simply gestured to far side of the club were Gabe was tugging his brother by the hand towards some back room. By the looks of it they were both giggling something fierce and were not going to be emerging anytime tonight.

Dean sighed and rubbed his palm over his face as the blue-eyed boy placed his beer in front of him concerned. “You okay there, bud?” His tone was light but there was a low huskiness to it that sent a shiver down Dean’s spine. Looking up to gaze at him Dean almost lost his will to speak. “Yeah,” his voice almost squeaked. _Dammit, Winchester. You are_ not _fifteen anymore, shit._ He cleared his throat, “Yeah, my brother has just abandoned me is all.”

With a loud burst of laughter Charlie pulled him up to standing. “Come on Deany! No need to get jealous. You still have us! You can crash at our place tonight. I am pretty sure Jo has been boycotting breakfast until you were able to make us pancakes again. So really, I am desperate…” Her face fell mournfully as she recounted the tragedy of the pancakes before cracking a smile. Tugging him along a little more forcefully back towards their booth she begged, “Come _on_ , let’s _go_!” Unable to keep a straight face he joined her laughter and let himself be dragged along. Risking one last glance to the bar he found himself looking directly into the soft eyes of the bartender. At the look he saw a smile tug at those soft looking lips before the attractive man turned around and continued pouring drinks. 

Back at the booth he found Jo staring entranced at the dancers performing in the middle of the dance floor. Just as he turned to watch the same dark haired girl from the bar walked onto the stage and over to the pole in the center. Intrigued by the bartender who had made the dark-haired angel laugh Dean leaned forward and watched as she began an impressive routine. While many of the dancers were talented – like he could ever do any of that – this one stood out due to the grace and eloquence of her movements. Charlie and Jo were both clearly impressed as they glued their eyes to the show. After the set there was applause before the woman walked back off the stage. _Huh_ , Dean thought to himself as she reappeared behind the bar and tied on an apron.

His thoughts were interrupted as Jo bonked her head onto his shoulder. “Deeeaaan,” she whined. “Deeeeaan, we should go.” Looking down at Jo’s lap he found Charlie passed out with her mouth hanging open. “Shit,” he mumbled low. “Every time.” Jo simply giggled into her hand as Dean pulled the redhead up to standing so he could help her stumble out of the club to find a taxi. Lifting his head up above the crowd his eyes travelled over to the bar once more to find the same man watching him as he left. As Dean gave the cabbie Jo and Charlie’s apartment address he made a promise to himself that he would be back.

 *  *  *  *  * 

Castiel Novak and his twin sister Elora had moved to the Bay Area six months ago now in search of reprieve. Tired of the small town bigotry they had grown up with and the constant reminders of their less than savoury upbringing they had packed up their meagre belongings and set off for the city. Elora was in love with the ocean and the sheer number of dance studios in town while Castiel craved the rush of the streets and the anonymity it afforded them. They had settled in fairly quickly both getting hired at the same club as bartenders before Elora had branched out into part time dancing. Having danced at strip clubs previously to make ends meet and with her passion for dance in general it had been an easy decision on the part of the club owner to start splitting her shifts. Cas could see that his sister was having fun so he tried not to cringe too much when the patrons he served spoke… Less than polite about her. 

Tonight, however, he was distracted. As a bartender he had the opportunity to see and flirt with many attractive people, but tonight when the green-eyed man had thrown himself onto the barstool Cas could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. He was classically handsome and it was apparent that he had a bit of a rough edge that had been softened temporarily by the alcohol. Making a beeline towards him as well as he could he managed to get there before the others to take his order. When he spoke there was a gruffness that had Castiel’s breath hitching. 

Seeing the obvious attraction Cas was feeling towards the man Elora had sidled up next to him to tease him before going on stage. “Now, now. Keep it in your pants little brother.” Cas scoffed at her. “7 minutes. _Seven_ minutes older you twat.” Smirking she glanced the man’s way once more before prancing away. Cas struggled to keep the blush from creeping up the back of his neck as he returned to the freckled man. God, freckles were just so hot. He was startled out of his thoughts when a short redhead threw herself at the boy calling him Deany. _Deany? Like Dean? Mmm, good name_.

Cas tried to hide his disappointment as Dean was led away and spent the rest of the night stealing glances at him when he thought no one could notice. And as he stumbled out of the club with the redhead from earlier slung around his shoulders he felt a sinking in his stomach. Elora nudged his ribs and waggled her eyebrows at him. “It’s nothing,” he insisted. At her continued nudging he smiled and threw her off. “Promise!” She simply sighed disappointedly at him and walked away chuckling to herself. “It’s nothing,” he repeated to himself. _Liar_.


	2. Matchmakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the Novak siblings' relationship and Dean sees Cas again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some fluff before the storm *throws glitter*  
> Next couple of chapters are a bit heavy so I wanted to keep this one light(er).  
> Enjoy! Comment at me!

Castiel woke to his cheek being poked. Eyes squeezing shut he groaned and turned over trying to swat away the menace. After a brief pause the poking continued with more fervour until he finally pushed up off the bed to turn an angry glare at his sister. “What the hell, Elora?!” he all but shouted. Elora knelt by his bed fully dressed in her running gear wearing a wide grin. “Good morning sunshine!” she announced cheerily. Standing up she held her hand out to help Cas up and reminded him that he had promised to go for a morning run with her. Cas sunk his face into his hands as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Had he been drunk to promise that? At the very least she should really have known better than expect him to keep his word about any activity before 10am.

Elora bounced restlessly on the balls of her feet thoroughly enjoying the exasperated look her brother was spearing her with. “Come on! You’ve become sedentary in your old age while I have remained spry and lithe.” Castiel rolled his eyes so hard it hurt. She reached down and grabbed his hands forcing him to stand. “Come _on_!” she insisted. "It’s gunna get too hot if we wait too long, and you know that only makes you grumpier.”

Cas let out a hard-done-by sigh as he stretched out long towards the ceiling. “Fine! But you owe me breakfast. Bitch.” With one last grin and a kiss on the cheek Elora backed out through the door to stretch in the living room. The things he did for his sister…

An hour later Castiel was leaning against the side of a coffee shop doubled over as he panted and wheezed. Elora, the little show off, was jogging in place beside him shuffling through her music. “You know, you really _have_ lost your touch,” she smirked. “You used to be able to lap me on the daily and now…” she looked him up and down. “Now you are just disappointing.” Cas levelled her with a glare as he began chasing her up the steep hill. Giggling with delight Elora took off shouting behind her, “ _That’s_ more like it! Show me some spirit, boy!”

They somehow made it to their apartment building in one piece before Cas put his sister in a headlock and gave her a noogie. “Shottie the shower first!” Mouth open in horror she tried to push past him to reach the door before him but Cas nudged her out of the way before shutting it in her face. He heard a distinct thump as she threw what he presumed to be her shoe at the closed door. “You little shit! This is war!” Castiel chuckled as the sound of her grumbles faded down the hallway. It made his heart glow when they were able to let loose like this and simply enjoy behaving like childish siblings. It wasn’t often that they had been able to relax like this growing up and he knew that Elora was just as grateful for the little slice of peace they had found in San Fransisco.

Peeling his soaked t-shirt over his head Castiel looked at his reflection in the mirror cringing when he saw the scars he had irritated on his back. Though most had faded to a sliver by now he could still make out some of the wider stripes where his father had used his studded belt instead. Castiel hated that they still stood out so much when his body overheated. They were a constant reminder of what they were running from, but – as Elora was always pointing out – they were also proof of how much he had gone through to get to where he was today. With one last grimace Cas stuck his tongue out ridiculously at his scarred reflection and forced himself to laugh. Their dad couldn’t hurt them anymore. He had taken care of that. He turned on the water and hopped into the cold shower before Elora could come knocking down the door for her turn.

*  *  *  *  *

Elora was perched precariously on the kitchen counter when her brother came in, still dripping water from his hair with the towel slung loosely around his hips. “Don’t you dare drip all over the place, I just cleaned.” Despite what she considered a threatening tone Cas just made a face at her and peered into the fridge. “The hell? I thought you bought groceries yesterday?” Her face fell as she gave him a sheepish smile. “Yeah… No…” Her brother gave her his best ‘we talked about this’ look before shaking his head and pouring himself some water. “So when I said you owe me breakfast you were just gunna…?”

With a no small amount of showmanship Elora hopped off the counter and pulled out the box of cereal she had been hiding behind her back. Her grin faltered when Cas repeated his earlier look. “Err, what I _meant_ to say is… Diner?” At that her brother smiled letting her off the hook. “Fine,” he pouted. “But you are doing the grocery shopping today. I have gone the last four times and I swear that old lady at the bakery keeps giving me eyes.” He mock shuddered.

Clapping her hand on his shoulder Elora gave Cas a look of sympathy. “But think about the _experience_ , Cas” she whispered conspiratorially. "Just don’t break her hips, ya hear!” Laughing she quickly sidestepped her brother’s shin kick and shimmied to the bathroom to take her shower. He was just so _easy_ to tease.

When they finally rolled up to the Roadhouse it was more like brunch time. They hovered awkwardly by the ‘please wait to be seated’ sign before a blonde came over and steered them towards a table near the counter. “Where did you _find_ this place?” Elora asked lowly as they perused the menu. Castiel shrugged noncommittally. “Gabe recommended it.” She raised her eyes disbelievingly. “ _Gabe_? That seems unlikely. I mean, this place looks kind of homey and small-town-ish. Not Gabriel’s style _at all_.”

Cas quirked a shoulder up conceding her point. “Apparently they have good coff… Oh god.” Elora looked up alarmed as her brother sank down in his chair and covered his face with the menu. “What? _What_?” She looked behind her and immediately saw what the problem was. Turning back to her blushing brother she kicked his shin lightly. “It must be fate,” she whispered. Cas just groaned and sank further down. Elora smiled and turned around once more.

At the counter stood the dirty blonde from the other night at the club. The one her brother had been making googly eyes at all evening when he didn’t think she was looking. Like she couldn’t tell after all they had been through together when her brother was crushing. The man stood idly against the counter chatting with the blonde from earlier. He had an easygoing smile and his hands gestured animatedly along with his words. Next to him stood someone else, a redhead with dark green eyes that looked up just as Elora’s gaze met hers.

Freezing, caught, Elora couldn’t help watching as the woman smiled warmly at her and gave her a little wave. _Ohgodohgodohgodohgod she waved at me is she even waving at me ohmygod no she can’t have it must’ve been someone behind me that’s right she is too fucking hot to be waving at me ohmyfuckinggod she is coming this way and ohshitmotherfucker_. Elora barely managed to end her brain’s freak out in time to kick Cas a little more forcefully, her call for backup. “Ow!” he exclaimed, coming out from behind the menu and shooting her a glare. “What was that for?” Catching her wide eyes he glanced behind her to see both the redhead and the man from the other night approaching. “Fuck my life,” he mumbled under his breath unable to stop the heat from rising in his cheeks.

“Hey wassup?” the redhead greeted enthusiastically. “I think I recognize you from Eden. We’ve only been there a couple of times now but, shit, your dancing is amazeballs!” This time it was Elora’s turn to blush. _Geez, us siblings are hopeless_. “Th-thank you. I’m glad you liked it.”

The woman gestured to the man beside her – who was very obviously staring at Cas – and introduced them. “This here is Dean, I am Charlie, and _that_ ,” she pointed towards the blonde that was approaching with two cups of coffee. “That’s Jo. She basically runs this joint.”

It was quite clear that Cas was having a bit of a panic so Elora stepped in and returned the introductions. “My name is Elora and this is my brother Castiel. It is nice to meet you.” The man, Dean, had perked up at hearing Castiel’s name and that he was her brother and was giving him a small smile. The corners of Elora’s mouth perked up as she watched the two men avoid eye contact. Boys. She turned her attention back to Charlie as the redhead began to speak again.

“I’m actually glad we ran into you, this is a big city and there is no telling if you will see the same people twice. And Dean here hasn’t stopped talking about your brother since Saturday.” Dean’s face paled as he sputtered at his friend, mouth opening and closing wordlessly as he tried to admonish her. Elora let out a guffaw suddenly liking this girl very much. Cas let out a small, satisfied smile before he let his eyes meet Dean’s.

“Seriously though! My brother has ju-“ Elora let out a strangled sound as Castiel’s hand slammed over her mouth. His glare said ‘not another fucking word’ but she just smiled under his palm. Charlie and Jo both laughed as Dean blushed even brighter. She had to admit, it was pretty cute when the rough and tough looking guy looked bashful. Biting his hand to get it off of her mouth Elora took a pen out of her shirt pocket and wrote Castiel’s number on the unused napkin in front of her. Cas was still nursing his bit hand as she handed the napkin to Dean. Charlie did the same with Dean’s number and placed the napkin on Castiel’s head as he continued to glare at his sister. Yup, Elora _definitely_ liked her.

Dean mumbled something about work and shuffled away after an awkward wave and Charlie curtseyed jokingly with a “Pleasure doing business with you” before giving Jo a kiss on the cheek and running after her friend. Elora’s heart sank a little at the display of affection but bolstered her spirit to deal with her brother. He was staring down at the napkin in awe and Elora couldn’t help but snap her fingers in his face. “Earth to Cas! Earth to Cas! You still with me, bro?” He looked up dazed and nodded lightly. “Good. Don’t want to think you’ve comatose over a cute boy. I believe the words you are looking for are: Thank you. It’s fine. I’ll wait” She settled back in her chair and crossed her arms as she looked off to the side indifferently.

Castiel laughed as he punched her softly on the arm. “Yeah, yeah. Thank you.” He paused, smiled sweetly. “Still a bitch.” She laughed along with him and ruffed his hair. “Little shit.”

*  *  *  *  *

Dean was on cloud nine all day. Not even Bobby yelling and kicking up a storm after a shorted order came through could ruin his mood. He was whistling along to some AC/DC blaring in his workshop when his brother came waltzing through. “Wow, Charlie really wasn’t lying. Must be a real cutie to have you _this_ happy.”

“Shut up you little bitch,” he countered with a smile. Sam laughed before returning with a couple of beers and a “Jerk.” Dean wiped his forehead with a relatively clean sleeve before taking off his gloves and cracking open the bottle. Even with his baby brother teasing him he couldn’t wipe the smile from his face.

“Promise you won’t turn this into a chick flick moment?” he asked Sam. “Not even a little bit,” he snickered. “Damn… Oh well.” Dean was getting a bit better with sharing his thoughts and feelings since Sam and he both came out of the closet three years ago. Neither of them cared quite as much what their dad thought about their masculinity and their mother had been all open arms and acceptance.

“Okay,” he continued. “Well, I dunno. I just kind of have a feeling about this one. Like, I wanna take it slow and not just bang ‘em and leave ‘em. You know?” Sam was looking at him with a sappy grin. “Don’t start that!” he protested.

His brother just hit his shoulder with his own. “So… Have you texted him yet?” Dean could feel himself blushing again and mumbled something about not knowing what to say before Sam pushed him off the bench spilling Dean’s beer. “What are you? A high schooler? Do it now you numbskull.” Dean wiped his hands off on his coveralls before taking out his phone and grumbling.

They spent half an hour typing and re-typing the perfect first text message before Bobby slammed open the door startling them both. “What’re you two idjits doin’ lazin’ about like some princesses? There’s work to be done!” Sam apologized profusely and sent Dean one of his famous bitch faces before leaving him alone. Looking down at his phone Dean cursed loudly as he realized that he had accidentally hit the send button on one of the cheesier drafts. Bobby, thinking that Dean was finally getting into the spirit of things, simply nodded at his protégé approvingly and left his to his work. Dean sank down to his knees, good mood gone. Who the hell would respond to _that_?

*  *  *  *  *

Cas was setting up the bar at Eden for the early shift when he felt his phone buzz in his back pocket. Glancing around to make sure his dick boss wasn’t around he slipped the phone out and thrilled when he saw that it was a message from Dean. _Steady breath, Novak. You are a grown ass adult and you can do this_. Gritting his teeth and holding his breath he opened the text message and froze.

**Dean: Hey good lookin’, whatchu got cookin’? ;)**

After reading the text twice Castiel burst into laughter. What the fuck? That was adorable. The three little dots appeared at the bottom of the chat screen as Dean frantically responded.

**Dean: omg I am SO sorry! My jerkface brother stole my phone and I am so embarrassed… So, um, hi?**

That just made Cas laugh harder as he went to save the guy from his misery.

**Cas: lol. Don’t worry about it, I know all about annoying siblings. So, um, hi yourself. :p**

Castiel heard shuffled footsteps behind him as the owner of the club rounded the corner. Fergus Crowley. He was dressed in an all black suit with a couple of rough looking men standing behind him. Castiel and Elora had often debated whether Crowley was secretly a gang leader, but they didn’t want to get involved enough to find out for sure. As Cas hurried to continue his prep he felt rather than saw Crowley stare him down. After an uncomfortable silence where Cas attempted to move as efficiently as he could and avoid eye contact – Crowley thought direct eye contact was disrespectful, and he was obsessed with respect – he finally saw his boss leave out of the corner of his eye.

Releasing the breath he had been holding in Cas dared to look down at his phone once more.

**Dean: Oh thank god. There’s no telling what I would have done to Sammy had he ruined this for me.**

**Dean: Oh god I did it again. Okay, that was me this time. Clearly I just can’t text or whatever.**

**Dean: I dunno. Um, so, how has your day been?**

**Dean: :)**

Castiel felt a smile tug at his lips. Dean was so awkward he could feel it across the city and it was perfect. With an extra spring in his step Cas focused on his shift. The faster he finished the more he could text the beautiful boy.


	3. Shadows of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Novak's past haunts them. Dean is awkward as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here is where the story gets really heavy.  
> Extra trigger warning for childhood sexual abuse, trauma, and PTSD. Not super explicit, but enough.  
> Feedback is appreciated, especially for chapters like these.   
> xoxo

The sheets were like ropes tying her down to the bed while her shirt collar felt like a noose around her neck. In a cold sweat Elora reached up and blindly scratched at her face, her neck, her chest, her arms. Even with her eyes closed she could see bright spots of light behind her eyelids and she struggled to draw breath. The nightmare felt heavy on her chest as she struggled to break free. Memories of another time, another place bubbled up her throat and spilled out of her mouth in a silent scream. The longer she was trapped the less silent she became as she begged for it to stop, begged for release from these crippling dreams.

_Her father stood over them, belt in hand, slowly slapping the leather against his naked thigh. Castiel’s small body covered hers even while he trembled mightily. “Come ‘ere,” they heard him growl, words slurring into one another. “I said… C’mere!” He stumbled forward and crashed onto the ground by their feet. “Let’s go Cas, quick! Before he gets up!” Elora grabbed her brother’s hand and they fled towards the door to get to the river. There was a bridge there that they would hide under for the night (or two) during their father’s rougher patches and Elora knew they still had some blankets stashed there._

_She fell hard on her chin knocking the breath out of her body as her ankle was gripped and the grown man dragged her backwards into the house. “Run Cas!” she heard herself yell. He hesitated caught between listening to his sister and saving her. “Godammit Cas RUN!” He finally spun around and took off like the devil was chasing him. Their father leered over her as he ripped down her bottoms. “Shut up and help your Daddy out. Yeah, just like that. Get you all practised up for that little mortgage matter I need taken care of. You wanna help your Daddy out, right? Need you to do real well for them boys. That’s a good girl… Just like that…”_

Before she knew it Castiel was shaking her awake. Panic clutched her heart as she swung her loose fists at the intruder, trying to fight off what in the past she could not. Her hair lay loose and damp over her face and she struggled to gulp down breath. Castiel simply held up his arms to protect himself from the blows and let her wake up enough to know it was him. When recognition dawned Elora curled up with her knees drawn close to her chest and her fingers digging deep into her scalp. As she rocked back and forth with the force of her keening sobs her brother quietly wrapped her in his arms and held onto her gently, whispering soothing words into her ear.

It was a while before her cries calmed enough for Elora to blink open her eyes and look at Cas. When she did he sat with worry creasing his brow but a reassuring smile on his lips continuing the comforting tempo of his palm moving up and down her arm. “Hey,” he whispered forcing his smile a little wider. “Hey, you. Yeah you. I’m right here. Okay? I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere. Not ever again. Okay? Elora? Stay with me. I’m right here…” She closed her eyes once more and lay her head against his shoulder as he continued to reassure her. _Safe. I’m safe. I’m okay. Cas is here. We are okay. Safe…_

She must have dozed off again because when she woke they were both leaning up against the wall on her bed with Elora still firmly in Cas’ arms. The crease of concern was still present in his sleep and she reached up to smooth it away. With a small frown he cracked open an eye and huffed, snuggling in closer. Elora laughed and began trying to wiggle out of the cuddle lock Castiel had put her in. “Ugh, Cas you are so heavy! Cas…” With his eyes still closed he smiled and gripped tighter. “There’s no escape… You have awoken the Cuddle Kraken! Prepare for your imminent demise!” They both laughed harder as she struggled to break free finally landing them both entangled on the ground splitting their sides with glee.

Cas placed a brotherly kiss on her forehead and helped her up. “Come on. Let’s get you to the couch with your favourite blanket and I will make us tea and toast. It’s time for Saturday morning cartoons with your favourite brother.”

Elora rolled her eyes for show. “Wow, no need to get so fancy all for me, Cas,” she deadpanned. He crossed his arms and gave her a look. “Fine! But you get your own blanket. Blankie is mine and you _always_ hog her.” Cas placed a hand on his chest in mock offense. “Well I _never_ …” he interrupted himself with a laugh.

After a moment their smiles faltered and Castiel pulled her into a deep hug. Elora could feel his fingers gripping her back for dear life as he shook lightly. “I’m right here, okay? Don’t go back there. I need you. Please. Please don’t leave me…” The implication was clear and Elora buried her face in his shoulder as she squeezed him back. “I’m not going anywhere,” she assured him, thoughts drifting to the recent past. “I’m back. Promise.”

After a few more shaky breaths they let go and got settled on the couch, soaking up the feeling of safety and security that they gave each other. Elora snuggled deeper into the couch cushions as she shivered from the remaining dregs of her nightmare. _Deep breaths. You are here. You are safe._ She repeated her mantra until she could breathe normally and quell some of the rising bile in her stomach. _You are here. You are safe_. Maybe if she said it enough times it would be true.

*  *  *  *  *

Castiel hadn’t been to the gym in a while, but today he felt it was necessary. He had taken up kickboxing when he had entered high school and their new foster parents had encouraged him – as long as they didn’t have to pay for lessons. After school Cas would go to the gym and offer to clean up or do other menial tasks in exchange for a few lessons and the privilege of watching the masters work. At least, they were masters to him. Just about everyday he would stop by the gym for a couple of hours at least trying to get some hits in.

Elora had thrown herself into dance doing much of the same thing he had in order to get training while the rest of the time she went out into the greenbelt behind the house and danced until dark. They both knew what the other was doing – getting stronger and finding an outlet for coping. At fourteen they had different ways of doing so but both trained their bodies for self-defense and release. Elora had convinced Cas to do morning runs with her to increase their stamina and when they got back they would do yoga to further hone their bodies. They traded skills – Cas teaching her to spar while Elora showed him how to move like a dancer and dodge – and prepared for the day they would need to protect themselves once more.

The sounds of fists hitting leather and the smell of sweat with a hint of blood rose up to meet Cas as he entered the gym. The man at the front recognized him even after a month’s absence and nodded him through. Dropping his gym bag off in the locker room and pulling on his gloves Castiel made his way to one of the boxing bags away from the others. Letting himself take some deep breaths he focused on the bag and began slowly, allowing himself to work up to the speed he was used to. His muscles screamed at him for his prolonged break but he revelled in it as he pushed himself further.

He knew he was reaching the breaking point by the way his chest tightened and his jaw clenched. Holding in a growl Cas snapped and began going wild, taking all of his frustration out on the bag. He couldn’t go back and change what had happened, but he sure as hell could make sure no one could ever hurt them again. With one last high kick to the side Cas grabbed the bag to steady it and caught his breath. Sweat was pouring down his body and his chest was heaving from the exertion. A quick glance at the clock in the corner told him he had been at it for over two hours. _Shit_ , he thought. _I still have to pick up Elora for work_. Having one car between the two of them was a pain, but also a necessity with their budget.

Castiel took a quick shower loosening up his muscles with the hot water before exiting the gym into the cool autumn air. Taking a deep breath he could just barely smell the ocean under the fumes of the city. _You are okay, Novak. You both are safe. Now let’s keep it that way_. Nodding with renewed resolve Castiel headed off to bring his sister and himself to work.

*  *  *  *  *

This time it was Dean who was begging Sam to go to Eden. Gabriel was working tonight so Sam would be able to see him, but not make out and that was killing him. “Ugh, Sammy, seriously. You can make out with him tomorrow, at least this way you will see him? Besides, I can’t go alone. He will think I am weird. Or, rather, weirder than he must already think I am…” Dean told him about the unfortunate text message debacle and Sam laughed and laughed and laughed. Dean just glared at him. “You know, you may be bigger than me, but I am still your big brother. I could kick your ass you know.”

Sam just clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Sure you could, buddy. Sure you could.” At Dean’s fingers furling into fists Sam laughed harder taking it back with his hands held up in surrender. “Fine! I will go with you.” Dean’s fist punched up into the air. “But we are bringing Charlie. Jo is working tonight and I don’t want to be stuck in a corner alone while you go flirt all night.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Charlie’s good. Plus I am pretty sure she is crushing on Cas’ sister, Elora.” Sam raised his eyebrow at that. “Her and Jo haven’t had another girlfriend since Dorothy left for Kansas last year. I am pretty sure Charlie is on the prowl.” They both laughed at the idea of a seductive Charlie. The group had long ago decided that Jo was the smooth talker of the combo.

“Alright, I’ll meet you at your place around nine. It gets better later anyways and you don’t want to be too drunk to flirt successfully.” Dean grimaced at his brother causing Sam to throw up his hands once more. “Just trying to be a good wingman here, bro. You are gunna have to trust me. Now… Let’s discuss what you are going to wear...”

As 9:30 rolled around Dean, Sam, and Charlie found themselves fighting against a sea of bodies to scope out a place to sit. After a good ten minutes they gave up and scurried to the bar to start off with some shots. Dean froze a few feet from the counter as Castiel noticed them and gave Dean a big gummy smile. _Oh god, did my heart just stop beating? Breathe, Winchester! Smooth. You gotta be smooth…_ letting himself smile in return he approached.

“Hey, come here often?” _Fuck, really?_ Dean closed his eyes to keep from seeing Castiel’s reaction as Charlie and Sam burst into a chorus of “You are hopeless, dude.”

He cracked eyes open chagrined when he heard Cas join their laughter. “Don’t worry, it is endearing,” he assured Dean.

He let out the breath he had been holding. “Oh thank god. I can’t believe how bad I am at this.” Throwing Dean another one of his big smiles Cas reached out and placed a hand on his arm and caught his eye. “I am not much better. Together we can figure it out.” With a wink Castiel removed his arm and left to go grab the shot glasses.

Sam let out a low whistle behind him saying, “Now _that_ was smooth.” Dean sank down onto the counter. _Yep, you are a goner._

Charlie perked up as Elora came around the corner. Her dark hair was held back in a French braid and she was wearing a backless top that showed off a large tattoo there, though she was just too far away for them to make it out. When she turned around they could see dark circles under her eyes and the concern on her brother’s face as he asked her a question. She smiled shakily and waved at them at the counter before turning back around. As Cas returned he pasted on a smile that fooled none of them. “Everything alright?” Charlie piped up.

Castiel cleared his throat as his smiled waned just a little. “It’ll be fine. She’s just not feeling great today but,” he shrugged. “The show must go on, I guess.”

This time Sam interjected. “There’s no way Gabe would make someone dance if they weren’t feeling well.”

Cas looked up at the defensive tone lacing through his words. With a perplexed squint of his eyes and a slight tilt of the head he gazed at Sam until he made the connection. “Ahh, right. You are Gabriel’s boyfriend. I remember now. You are right, he isn’t in the habit of disregarding the well-being of his staff, but... Crowley is here tonight.” Sam made a noise of comprehension while Charlie and Dean looked between them confused.

“So… Who is this Crowley? And _why_ is he such a dick?” Castiel’s face paled as he looked behind Dean and Sam kept making a chopping motion over his throat telling him to shut the hell up. _Way to go, he’s probably right behind you and you just got Cas in shit. You are really on a roll today._

Sure enough when Dean turned around he saw a short, black-haired man approaching followed by two cronies that looked like bouncers off of some movie set. The man – Crowley – stopped in front of the group and locked eyes with each of them as he placed his hands inside his dress pants’ pockets. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t Tweedle Dee. Where’s Tweedle Dum? You know, the pretty one.” His voice was slick with a British accent that somehow made everyone want to punch that smug simper off his face.

Castiel clenched his jaw and held onto the bottle of tequila he was holding just a little harder. Dean tried not to get distracted by the way his biceps flexed magnificently beneath his t-shirt. “ _Elora_ is in the back getting ready to go on stage, like you asked,” he all but huffed back. Crowley raised his eyebrows and Cas took a deep breath before finishing. “Sir.”

“Oh goody! She is _quite_ the dancer, especially with those sky-high legs. Mmm, scrumptious.” Crowley licked his lips and looked like he was imagining it.

Castiel almost jumped over the counter to throttle him when a hand gripped his upper arm firmly. Turning around he saw Gabe standing there staring down the club owner. “As much as I am sure we would all _love_ to keep objectifying the staff, I think they need to get back to work.”

Crowley turned his glare to the blonde behind the bar as he motioned the two men behind him to follow. “Come on, boys. We will leave Gabe to his _pet_.” At this last word he turned a smirk on Sam before turning on his heel and leaving.

They all let out a collective breath before Charlie broke the tension. “Well  _that_ explains a lot.” They laughed nervously as Gabe led Cas away from the bar shooting an apologetic smile towards Sam. All three friends gulped back their shots and moved towards the dance floor in silence, all contemplating different aspects of what had just occurred.

As usual, Charlie broke the quiet. “I just really wanna kick that guys ass, you know? Elora is not some… _Thing_ to be ogled and used. She is a human being with a beautiful soul and- what? What’s so funny?

Dean and Sam had given each other a knowing look before laughing at Charlie. “Have you been texting her like Dean and Cas have been texting?” Sam asked.

“Psh!” she sputtered. “Don’t compare me to that hopeless boy.” Dean pretended to be crushed. “We already have a date!” she bragged, sticking out her tongue in their direction. At this both boys looked truly impressed. “Well, a coffee date… But! Who knows?” Charlie had to punch them both in their sides to get them to stop laughing and to cover the blush creeping up her chest. “Ugh, let’s go bitches. Dance with me!”

There was never room to argue when Charlie decided that she wanted something so the brothers simply went along with it. Any time they needed drinks Dean would volunteer to grab them and would return with a grin on his face. When Elora came on stage Charlie grabbed their hands and dragged them closer so she could watch with awe on her face as she cheered loudly. Sam cupped his hand to his brother’s ear and yelled over the music, “I think she is falling!” Dean chuckled in agreement.

By the end of the night Dean had discovered Castiel’s favourite type of music (indie rock), favourite colour (green), his last name (Novak), and had set up an official first date (dinner and a movie, _take_ that _Charlie!_ ). Sam had to give Charlie a piggyback ride out of the club while she slurred that he was her Moose-kateer. With one last glance at the club Dean looked for Cas and found him in a heated discussion with one of Crowley’s cronies. _Hmm, hope everything is all right_. Before he could find out Charlie swatted his head and pushed him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. Okay, next chapter is still heavy, but I will try to add a bit more fluff to soothe the frazzled nerves. Also, big plans for Crowley :p


	4. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley has been trying to make an untoward deal, Cas loses it, flashbacks from Elora's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. This chapter went way longer than anticipated so I left off the last bit for Chapter 5. This is quite angsty, there will be fluff next chapter promise. 
> 
> Extra warning for explicit description of childhood sexual trauma.

Castiel was livid. One of Crowley’s henchmen had made the mistake of telling him of his offer to his sister: one ‘private’ show for a grand and a half up front. He could almost _hear_ the quotation marks around ‘private’ and the insinuation that it carried. Elora had remained quiet for the most part merely assuring him that she had already turned him down. When Cas asked how many times he had made this same offer Elora looked down and didn’t answer. Cas raised his voice and immediately regretted doing so as she cringed visibly and shrank down in spirit. “It used to be just a grand. It’s gone up in the past few months,” she whispered, shame creeping into her voice. Castiel had promptly left to go rip apart the already broken down cardboard out back so she didn’t have to see the full extent of his rage.

Even so, Elora stood huddled against the back door watching her brother bloody his knuckles over and over again as they grazed against the concrete wall. Finally it was too much to watch and she approached him slowly grabbing his wrists. Lost in his anger he didn’t immediately recognize her and loosed an arm before swinging his fist towards her. Elora was used to sparring with Castiel and dodged the punch easily, re-grabbing the errant wrist and twisting his arms behind his back. She kicked him behind his legs forcing him down to his knees, knocking the wind out of him. Her breath came in ragged pants as tears began to stream down her face.

It had been so long since she’d had to subdue her brother like this. During their teenage years in the foster system before becoming officially emancipated Castiel had constantly been in fights. When the rumours inevitably spread ( _somehow_ ) her twin would lay out anyone who asked her to turn a trick for them. It had happened a lot. Cas was _good_ , but just one guy. Elora couldn’t count the number of times she had run up to him slouched against the gym wall eyes swelling shut with bruises. From then on out they were a team, taking on the bullies when they could and running when it all became too much. But Cas would break. And when he did it was like a wild animal letting loose. Elora learned to read the glazed look in his eyes and where to tackle him so that he could be contained. Several times while she had yet to master the art of calming him down Cas had almost killed someone. She couldn’t let that happen. Not again…

When his head had cleared enough Cas gently shook off his sister, interrupting her sudden memories and continuing to kneel on the cold cement. “We can’t trust him,” he spoke, voice breaking. “I don’t know what he will do to you and I can’t… I can’t let that happen again…” The tears ran more freely down his face as he recalled the terror of seeing his sister taken away an innocent little girl and returned broken and bloody months later. She hadn’t spoke for weeks afterwards and had needed Castiel’s help eating and bathing. In the process he had seen glimpses of the physical abuse she had taken though she never spoke of the events that had occurred. Sometime after social services had come and taken them away, putting them through state supported trauma counselling to deal with the neglect and abuse they had suffered from their parents while Elora went to an additional counsellor for the sexual abuse. A case was made against those involved, but they hadn’t caught their dad as he had been tipped off by a friend and left the kids for dead. For years after they had lived in fear of him coming back to finish the job. They no longer had that fear…

Elora knelt down beside him and wrapped him in her arms stroking his hair beneath her hands. “It won’t happen again. It wasn’t your fault. There was nothing you could have done.” Her voice was thick and cracking by the last word. No matter how far or how fast they ran some demons always tagged along. It had been well over a decade now since the worst of it had happened but they both felt twelve years old again in times like this. “Crowley won’t hurt me. _I_ won’t let him,” she growled. “We’ve got this.” After some time Cas nodded his head against hers and whispered “Okay.”

The drive home was silent and tense and when they arrived at their apartment they wordlessly both went to Cas’ room. Nights like these it was impossible to sleep alone and this way _when_ one or both of them had nightmares or flashbacks they would have their twin with them to coax them back to good dreams. They fell asleep holding hands and when they awoke both pillows were tear soaked.

*  *  *

Elora tried to hide her grin as Cas ambled into the living room the next morning unabated. He valiantly tried to hide his yawns as they stretched wordlessly for their run. She set an easy pace towards the ocean and let the crisp morning air burn through her lungs and rejuvenate her body and mind. They were both clearly pre-occupied and so they kept an easy silence until they reached the bridge. Finding out about Crowley's proposition last night had shaken Cas sorely. Though neither of them had forgotten how their father had used Elora's body as currency in their youth it was an unpleasant reminder of their helplessness and the past that kept them fighting invisible demons.

Casting a conspirator's glance towards her panting brother Elora suggested casually, "Winner on the way back chooses tomorrow's workout." Cas perked up and she tried to stifle a giggle at the determination she saw in his face. He _loved_ silly bets like this and rarely passed up the chance to beat his sister any way he could. "I win, you are doing power yoga with me. You win, we can spar."

Instead of answering Castiel shot her a look of assured victory and took off up the hill. They were almost home when Elora took a sudden turn and bolted down a side street. Before Cas could well and truly pass her the Roadhouse came into view and Dean was seen exiting backwards through the door balancing two coffees in one hand and a bag in the other. She watched as Castiel tried to stop in time to avoid hitting the man as if in slow motion. He spun out of the way before tripping over his own feet and running into the parking meter stationed on the sidewalk.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit, sorry..." He yelled as he maneuvered around before falling to his knees winded. Dean turned around confused until he recognized Cas and the situation he was currently in.

"Oh my god! Cas! What happened? Are you okay? Oh shit..." he exclaimed, dropping his bag to the ground and kneeling next to her wincing brother. Elora grinned at the success of her impromptu plan and sped past the boys. "Better luck next time, bitch!" she shouted behind her as Cas sent her a deadly glare. If anyone could get her brother in a better mood it would be his new crush.

Instead of taking a shower as soon as she got home Elora moved the furniture clearing the room. Putting on the new Sia album to shuffle she began moving her warmed muscles and switching gears from the run to dancing freestyle. As the opening chords of 'Alive' began her heart rate steadied and she closed her eyes, honing in on the lyrics.

_I was born in a thunderstorm_

_I grew up over night_

_I played alone_

_I played on my own_

_I survived_

Thankful once more that they lived on the ground floor and therefore had no downstairs neighbours to complain about the noise Elora spun across the room before leaping high above the floorboards.

_I had a one way ticket to the place where all the demons go_

_Where the wind don't change_

_And nothing in the ground can ever grow_

_No hope, just lies_

_And you're taught to cry in your pillow_

_But I survived_

As the crescendo built around her Elora moved her body with the music crashing over her in waves. Something from deep within her began to dislodge when the chorus ran through her.

_I'm still breathing, I’m still breathing_

_I'm still breathing, I’m still breathing_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

By the time the song had ended she had tears running down her face and her heart ached so she could no longer move. _I’m alive_. Elora fell to her knees gathering herself in a tight ball while her sobs heaved through her body. _I’m alive._ Her chest felt as if it was being ripped apart and the thing inside her that she had dislodged came rushing forward.

 

_The floor hit her knees hard as the man gripping her hair painfully pushed her down. Between fear and defiance Elora desperately did not want to feel fear as she attempted to glower up at the tall man. A low laugh from in front of her made her freeze and a shiver of foreboding travel down her spine to sit like lead in her stomach. Slowly turning her glare to the man on the couch she tried not to hold her breath as he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped in front of him to observe her. “Hmm…” he murmured, wetting his lips. “It’s always good to have a feisty one. Much more fun to break.”_

_Standing tall he approached Elora and trailed a finger down her cheek. She suppressed the urge to vomit. Apparently liking what he saw he ordered her to undress. Though she had known this was coming the reality was like a bucket of cold water. The man holding her began to slip his hand under her shirt and she threw back her elbow making contact with his shin before thrashing around to get loose. Suddenly the hand was gone from her hair and she struggled to stand so that she could run. Before she could formulate a complete thought or fully rise up she felt herself falling to the ground from the force of blow to her face. Daring to gaze upwards she saw the man from the couch flex his hand before gripping her by the throat and pulling her back up to her knees. Elora gasped for air as the fingers flexed around her airways._

_“Listen here you little bitch. I have a lot of people who are paying good money to use your tight little pre-teen pussy. I need you to lay there nicely while they do that, got it?” When she didn’t answer he started shaking her back and forth hand still encircling her throat. She nodded to the best of her ability and he threw her back down towards the ground. Ignoring her coughing he knelt down beside her and began to trace the bruise that was already forming on her cheek. “Some of these folks won’t be as nice to you as I am being right now. They have rather… Different tastes for pleasure. But you are going to do whatever they want. Would you like to know why?” He didn’t bother waiting for an answer this time, only moving his caress up to her hairline. “If you make any trouble for us I will go and get your brother.” The man grinned as he felt Elora stiffen under his touch. “And dear little Castiel will be brought right here and you can watch as my boys rape his twink ass. Over and over until you learn to behave. Is that what you want, Elora? Do you want to watch us use your little brother?”_

_Elora could no longer see the room through her tears as her body shook violently. The man grabbed her hair once more and forced her to look at him. “Answer me!” She shook her head and mumbled “No.” “Now, now, show some respect. No,_ Sir _.” Elora didn’t know if she had ever hated as much as she did at that moment. “No… Sir…” The man smiled, pleased, before hauling her up and dragging her by the hair to the couch. As he sat he thrust her back to her knees and used his freehand to unbuckle his belt. “Now, show me what a good little girl you are going to be...”_

At this point of the flashback Elora blessedly blacked out.


	5. Affairs of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas get coffee. Elora opens up about her time away to Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. I will try to keep up! A little more fluff before the angst.
> 
> Extra warning for flashback.

It was difficult for Dean to hide his grin as gazed fondly towards the man at his feet. Castiel was still glaring daggers at his sister’s retreating form and muttering curses to match when Dean started chuckling. The siblings reminded him so much him and Sam in the way they interacted that he risked the acidity of the scowl Cas now pinned on him. Quickly schooling his expression to one of sympathy Dean cleared his throat and helped him up. Dean could have sworn he heard Cas murmur under his breath something about a traitor but he couldn’t be sure if he was speaking about his sister or Dean.

“I am _so_ sorry about this,” Dean began. “Let me make it up to you. I could buy you a coffee or something? I just need to drop this off at Bobby’s around the corner and I could be right back and and… What?” He trailed off as Cas shook his head and gave Dean one of his big smiles.

“It’s fine, really. It was Elora’s fault anyways, the sneaky shit. She just really likes to win.”

Dean brought his free hand up to cover the back of his neck, nervously trying to hide the blush Castiel bought forth. “And you don’t?” he inquired, feigning innocence.

Cas smirked as he rolled his eyes dramatically. “We are both super competitive, but sometimes I think she conflates little wagers with sibling warfare. Not that either of us fight fair.” He gestured up the hill where the woman in question had disappeared. “Point proven.”

Shuffling his feet surreptitiously Dean raised an eyebrow and tried not to sound too hopeful. “So is that a ‘yes’ to coffee?” He caught a wince on Cas’ face as he looked down at his damp running clothes. “I don’t mind!” Dean hurried to assure him. “I just… umm…”

Saved from spewing forth half-assed excuses Castiel laid his warm hand on Dean’s forearm much as he had last night. The touch was light but the pressure was comforting. “I would love to have coffee with you. I’ll meet you over there,” he pointed to a park peeking out two blocks over. “I should probably go stretch out anyways.” With one last smile Cas jogged towards the designated location.

Dean never moved so fast in his life dropping off the breakfast and coffee to a chorus of Bobby’s morning grumbles and practically bowling over Jo in his rush to get back out the door with two new coffees. By the bemused look on Cas’ face Dean had not succeeded in appearing nonchalant, but he was too busy being distracted by Castiel’s body stretching to care. “I, um, forgot to ask you how you like your coffee, so I brought some other shit for, er, on the side.” _Okay, smarten up Winchester. Your immense awkwardness can only make you endearing for so long, pretty soon he is going to get tired of it. Get smooth!_

Cas just shook his head. “I take mine black.” Together they sat onto a nearby bench, shuffling unsure as to how close they should sit.

"What was Elora talking about, better luck next time?" Dean questioned curiously.

Castiel groaned and sunk his head into his hands before answering. "Oh god, I'm fucked..." Dean looked on concerned as the man looked forlornly into his coffee. "We had a bet on who would make it back to the house first from our morning run. If I won, she would have to spar with me. If _she_ won then I had to do yoga with her tomorrow instead."

Dean couldn't help but laugh. At the death glare he received from Castiel he tried and failed to hide it with a cough. "Sorry. But seriously, what is so bad with having to do yoga with your sister? Isn't it supposed to be relaxing and easy?"

The look Cas gave him now just screamed 'you are so naive' and was followed by an explanation. "Elora does two hour power yoga classes and refuses to go 'easy' on you, no matter if you are her brother! 'I'm your big sister, Cassie! I know what's best for you, don't be a wussy baby!'" A high falsetto accompanied his impression along with an alarmingly cute doe eyed look. "I swear she is a menace! Seven minutes. SEVEN minutes older and she lords it over my head every chance she gets."

Dean was delighted with how animated Cas had become. The dynamic between the siblings reminded him a bit of the relationship he and Sam had. "So you spar? Like?"

"We've both been practicing kick boxing for years now and it's one of the few times I can beat the crap out of my sister. It is so satisfying. That is... When she isn't kicking my ass..." The dark haired man smiled at the statement before looking down and wincing. Dean watched as he flexed his hands and noticed the scrapes on the knuckles.

Indicating the wounds Dean asked, “Is that what happened there?” Castiel’s face darkened briefly before schooling his expression into something more neutral. “No… Let’s just say I had a disagreement with a wall last night. And the wall won.” Cas grimaced as he looked at his knuckles. “Crowley is scum and Elora barely managed to stop me from replacing the wall with his face,” he elaborated. Dean’s face must have been the picture of concern because his companion began to laugh to dispel the pall that had fallen over them and Dean returned the favour by nudging his shoulder playfully.

“So, other than sweeping unsuspecting bartenders off their feet with your endearing dance moves and bad pick up lines, what do you do in your free time?”

Dean gaped at him disbelief. “Excuse you, my pick up lines are _passable_. Thank you very much!” He lifted his head with pride before continuing. “And I will take the dancing comment as a compliment.” Cas laughed at his reaction and gazed fondly at his seatmate. “Adorable…” he muttered. Dean’s face warmed mightily at that and he brought his hand to the back of his neck self-consciously. “Am not,” he murmured back.

Leaning forward Cas stared at Dean with an unsettling intensity. He smiled nervously and cautiously placed his hand over Dean’s on the bench. “I don’t know if this is too forward, but… May I kiss you?” Dean took a deep breath before rushing forth with a “HELL yes!” With one last smile Cas closed the gap between them and softly pressed his lips to the other man’s.

Dean’s mind swirled as he deepened the pressure. Soft pink lips moved insistently against each other as the boys moved closer together. Castiel boldly threaded his fingers through sandy blonde hair tugging lightly causing a low, throaty moan. In response Dean slowly stroked his tongue along the seam of Cas’ lips before slipping into his gasp. Long minutes passed as they worked their mouths in tandem before finally breaking contact for air. They kept their foreheads in contact as they caught their breath.

“See you Thursday night?” Castiel chuckled quietly. “Yeah. See you Thursday.”

*  *  *

The smell of weed hit Cas like a wall when he opened the door to their patio. Elora was laying down on the love seat with her legs hooked over the back listening to classical music. Her eyes were closed gently and her head and hands swayed with the tempo. Cas ran his hand down his face before pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes squeezing shut as he took a deep breath. Having grounded himself more he went back into the apartment to grab a big glass of water and a wet washcloth. Opening the door to the patio once more he looked up and saw Elora's blue eyes piercing his. They were bloodshot and red rimmed yet had a clarity in their depths that always gave Castiel pause. Setting down the water he knelt down next to his sister and placed the washcloth in her forehead. She winced lightly as the cool of the cloth made contact with her overly warm skin.

"Listen, Cas..." Her voice was thick from crying and heavy with emotion. "Can you hear it? Can you?" Elora grasped his hands tightly and gazed as if she could see into his soul. As if she was trying to impart the most important piece of wisdom this side of history. Cas tilted his head to the side as he concentrated in the music, trying to hear what his sister did. It was Marjan Mozetich's 'Affairs of the Heart' and it was coming up to its crescendo. His eyes drifted closed as he leaned his head back to rest on Elora's side, keeping their hands linked. The swell of the strings surrounded them as each note pierced through the speakers and into their bodies. They say in contemplative silence as the concerto ended before Elora nudged Cas's cheek with her pinky finger and whispered. "Well? Did you hear it? Did you?"

Keeping his head nestled on the edge of the love seat Cas nodded his affirmation. "Yeah, I heard it. I *felt* it." His twin gave a satisfied jerk of her head before slipping her hands free and carding her fingers through her brother's unruly hair. As unwilling as he was to break the stillness on the patio he had to ask. "I thought you didn't need it anymore?"

Elora's fingers stilled a moment before continuing into a scalp massage. He closed his eyes enjoying the comfort, but awaiting the answer. "You know, I used to think it was my fault." Cas felt his muscles tighten. "I was an extra mouth to feed. At least I could contribute to the family, be the punching bag for you. Fix the debts so you could eat, maybe get a new jacket before winter set in. I thought, maybe if I just played my part we could be happy again." Her voice broke before a deep breath let her continue. "I didn't know, Cas. I didn't know what people were capable of before... Before..."

Cas reached up and squeezed her arm reassuringly. She never spoke of her months away and he had never asked. Honestly, he had never wanted to know the details of what had happened, but if she needed to tell him he was sure as hell going to listen.

"There were other girls there. Some boys, too. Most were like me, working because of their parents' drug habits or gambling problems. Others had been abandoned and that place was the only roof and meal they could find. There were clients, but the men running the place would take their turns. Those we all had to watch, just so we could be reminded of what was to come. Of why were there. I’d like to say there was still kindness to be found, some sort of hope. But there wasn’t. I have never seen so many dead eyes or cruel faces. I’ve never…” She faltered, the well of tears dried up and soundless cries twisting her face. Castiel felt as if he were crying enough tears for the both of them. Blindly she reached for her brother’s hand and gripped it tight. “Cas! Oh, Cas…”

They held each other tight until the shaking stopped and Elora fell asleep. Castiel gently picked her up and placed her on her own bed, smoothing away the nightmare wrinkles from her forehead. He stared at her sleeping form simply appreciating the fact that she was here safe and sound before finally going to take a shower. Going to work again tonight was the last thing he wanted to do. There he would have to see Crowley’s smug little face knowing that his increasingly persistent “offer” was a large part of the blame for his sister’s intense flashbacks. This had been by far the best job they’d had since leaving home, but it was only worth so much. Castiel finished his shower with a new purpose. It was time for them to find new work and that was that.


	6. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Elora go on their first date. A glance into Sam and Gabriel's life. Castle confides about his Crowley problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh heyyyyy. I decided to do something a little different this chapter because I really wanted to develop the other characters a bit more. So far I have focused on the twins and their past, but all seven people in these ships have their own stories and pasts to share as well. Hopefully this is a good thing? (Hides behind self-doubt). It is also a wee bit longer this time around too. As the title suggests, this fluff is the prelude to a few shit storms I have planned for them.
> 
> Enjoy? You know, if you want to. No pressure. (NOTICE ME SEMPAI!)
> 
> Comments are appreciated. :)

Charlie sat at an unfamiliar table in the corner of an unfamiliar café stirring the contents of an unfamiliar beverage with an unfamiliar spoon. “Well, Toto, we are _not_ in Kansas anymore.” This place was so far from being the Roadhouse she really did feel like she was in Oz. Elora had set up their coffee date at a back alley joint called “Ragnorock” complete with dark purple walls and enough freaky old supernatural looking décor to be sufficiently creepy. On one side of the room there was a small stage and a large mural depicting a great war between Heaven and Hell along with a myriad of odd imagined creatures sneaking around the edges of the battle. From where she sat Charlie had a good view of the artwork so she passed the time waiting for Elora by gazing at it absently.

“Pretty cool, right?” Charlie let out a high-pitched squeak as she spun around to face Elora smirking at her. “You going to be okay there buddy?” The smirk had turned into a full-blown wolfish grin while she circled around and sat down across from the blushing redhead. Taking a delicate sip out of her mug Elora raised a brow with a look that clearly said ‘the ball is in your court, impress me.’ Charlie felt a thrill rush through her and straight to her groin as she adjusted herself in her seat and returned the stare. “Yeah, interesting place you chose here. I didn’t even know that this existed.”

With a chuckle Elora used her glossy black nails to tuck a wily strand of hair behind her ear revealing at least six piercings in the process. Charlie made a mental note to ask her where she had others. “A friend of ours used to play here now and again before they went back to the East Coast. Their band was pretty good. Castiel will deny it, but he was a total groupie for Vampirates. It was fucking adorable and he would _kill_ me if he found out I had told you.”

Mouthing ‘Vampirates?’ to herself Charlie raised her hands in surrender, “My lips are sealed! But, seriously… What sort of music does a band with that kind of name play?” Elora used her finger to scoop some foam from the inside of the cup before bringing it to her mouth and licking it off. There was a glint of silver on her tongue and Charlie was falling deeper in lust by the minute. _Keep it in your pants! First date etiquette! You like_ her, _not just her sexy bits… Ooh, sexy bits…_ Surprised her jaw wasn’t halfway to the floor by now Charlie busied herself with her drink and tried not to bite her bottom lip too much.

“You know the kind. Black eyeliner, ripped skinny jeans, leather jackets, and too many piercings. Insert guitar riff here, lonely bass solo there, scream a little about heartbreak and death. It was great. Truly though, those folks had talent.”

Calm enough to risk flirting Charlie leaned in towards the raven-haired woman and started playing with a piece of hair. “Sounds like _you_ may have been a bit of a groupie yourself.”

Elora laughed low and shook her head. “Ya caught me! Cassie may have had a thing for the bassist, but the drummer, Meg, and I may have snuck out back a time or two at the after parties. What can I say? Drummers really know how to use their hands, if you know what I mean?”

Her wink almost killed Charlie. As it was she wasn’t going to get much farther into this date without breaking down into a babbling idiot. Well, better get it over with quick then so she had time to run away flailing. “Okay. So I am just going to throw it out there: I think you are insanely hot. Like, ScarJo level attractive and I don’t think I can last much longer with subtleties anymore. Think you can help me out here?” Charlie sat back in her chair biting her bottom lip and fiddling aimlessly with her chai tea latte while she waited for Elora to storm out of the shop.

Quite the opposite, Elora reached over and grasped her hand on top of the table and started grinning like the Cheshire cat. “Fuck yes, I was hoping you would say that. I am, quite frankly, ridiculously attracted to you as well and texting you the last couple of weeks has not been enough for me.” Her smile faltered as she became all seriousness. “But, umm… Jo?”

Relief spread through Charlie as Elora spoke and she squeezed her hand back at the last comment. “Jo and I have been together for three years now and we pursue other relationships at the same time. We have already talked about you and she approves. Like, wholeheartedly approves.” She paused nervously and looked up at Elora to see how her words were taken and was delightfully surprised to see her grinning back. Encouraged, Charlie continued her explanation. “But, that’s not to say that you need to be involved with Jo as well if you, you know, want to try things out with ‘us’. I mean, not trying to assume we would be an ‘us’ or you’d want to… Oh god I’m rambling again, aren’t I?”

Elora had covered her face with her free hand in an attempt to hide her laughter. She peeked through her fingers at the woman floundering before finally taking both hands in hers and settling into sincerity. “Charlie, hi. Hello. Right here. Hi.” Elora gripped their hands tighter before resuming. “I’m not going anywhere yet. And yes, I would like to try. But, I think that I’d also like to sit down with Jo as well. Together?” Charlie drew her thumbs in petite circles over Elora’s hands and wrists as she gazed deeply into her eyes. “We’d like that.”

They sat at the table talking for another couple of hours exchanging fond smiles and amusing anecdotes until Charlie’s phone rang reminding her she needed to get back to work. “Duty calls, my fair maiden. I’ll see you Sunday night then?” Elora nodded in affirmation of their three-person date before grabbing her own bag to leave. Standing outside of the café together they hesitated to separate. After some throat clearing and a few scuffing of shoes on the pavement Charlie grabbed Elora’s hand in hers and cupped her cheek with the other leaning closer in question. With a relieved smile Elora closed the gap and pressed their lips together firm and promising. They stayed connected just long enough for someone across the street to wolf whistle at them before they parted and smiled at each other shyly. “Until next time…”

*  *  *  *  *

Sam woke with a start and a book sized crease on the side of his face when Gabriel slammed down the mug of coffee he was holding. His hands were placed sternly on his hips and his attempt at hiding his grin was just this side of affectionate. “Samsquatch, were you out here studying _all_ night?” Checking the time Sam groaned and pressed the heels of his hands into his eye sockets as he tried to wake up. “Fuck, Gabe, I’m sorry. I know I promised you no more late nights this month but the bar exam is coming up soon and-“

The short blond man leaned down and sealed of the next words with a slow, teasing kiss. Pulling back slightly he pressed their foreheads together and stared into his boyfriend’s hazel eyes. “You know I just worry about you, right? You haven’t been sleeping or eating nearly as well as you should be and don’t even try to give me that bullshit about ‘It will be better after **insert goal here** ’. You said that during undergrad, you said that during grad school, and, honestly, you say that every exam period. When you are the bright, shining, brilliant lawyer like we all know you to be you cant tell me you wont still be locked in your office until all hours of the night for your cases.”

Sam looked down chagrined and resigned. “Fine… I know its bad when _you_ are trying to be serious.” Gabriel pretended to be offended before settling into his serious face once more. “Good, so you know the severity of my concern. Now listen to your boyfriend who is always right and GET SOME SLEEP! I have the day shift today so I will pick up something moderately healthy on the way home along with some sweets for me. We are out of gummy bears and I’m grumpy.” Sam laughed at his lover’s ridiculousness and allowed him to heft him up and push him towards their bedroom.

Before he knew it his head had hit the pillow and four hours later his cellphone’s ringtone was filling the room. Rubbing sleep from his eyes he answered without checking the caller-ID. “Hello?”

“SAAAAAAAMMMMM!!!” He brought the phone away from his face with a grimace as an old headache came creeping back into his temples. “Mom, god, could you _not_?” he groaned loudly. As much as he loved his dear mother she could be overly chipper. Okay, so maybe he was just irritable, but could you blame him?

“Aww now Sammy don’t be like that. We haven’t talked in aaaages! You know your father and I were talking the other day and…” Hearing the tell-tale signs of an approaching rant he settled back onto the headboard and closed his eyes ready to tune out most of it. With a ‘mmhm’ and an ‘uhuh’ in the right places she never knew the difference anyways. Sam started cueing up his mental flash cards and reviewing case law as his mom rattled on about the nosy neighbourhood watch board and the new Walmart they were building in town.

“Sam? Sam!” With a guilty start Sam snapped out of his study zone and sat up. “Yeah, yes!? Um, poor cousin Garth, right?” By the long, hard-done-by sigh his mother had for him he guessed he was way off base.

“Gabriel was right, you are studying _way_ too much. That settles it. We are coming out for Labor Day weekend.” Sam sputtered into the receiver. “Uhhhh, what?! When did you talk to Gabe? You are coming here?!”

Mary simply laughed lovingly. “Don’t you worry about a thing Sammy-boy, momma is going to come and take good care of you. As for that nice young man, Gabriel and I have been chatting over that new look-face thing you kids keep talking about. Since neither of my boys wanted to learn to cook I had thought that all these family recipes would go to waste, but your beau seems to have a knack for baking and I finally have hope!”

Sam sank his head into his hands. Now he _knew_ Gabe had an ulterior motive. No one would call his boyfriend a ‘nice young man’ unless he was seriously kissing ass – which honestly was one of his best bedroom skills, but his mother did _not_ need to know that. He was about to argue when the headstrong woman interrupted him. “Now before you go getting mad at him just know that he was looking out for your best interests since you are hell-bent on self-destruction. He must really love you to try and kick your stubborn ass into gear.” Sam thanked whatever higher power was out there that his mother couldn’t see his scarlet face right now. He grumbled something suitably chastised and conciliatory before saying goodbye with promises of ‘see you soon’ and ‘I love you, too’.

Leaning heavily to the side he thought about everything his mother had said and his lips quirked into a smile of tenderness at the efforts his goofy lover was making on his behalf. He really did owe him more than he knew how to repay him for. An idea in mind Sam sprung up from the bed and checked his watch. Four-thirty. He still had time. But first he had a phone call to make.

*  *  *  *  * 

“Whoa! Watch the merchandise will ya!” Gabriel winced as Crowley yelled directly into his ear. If his grip on this week’s order wasn’t precarious before it certainly was now. Getting a better hold of the boxes he was carrying he shuffled to the side and attempted to pass the black-suited man in the narrow back hallway.

“Excuse me, sir, I believe you may need to move before I can complete this task and ‘watch the merchandise’.” Gabe could tell by the increased tension in the air that he was hitting buttons, but he just couldn’t help himself. He had always been the kind of kid to hit all of the buttons on an elevator just before he got off to take the stairs.

Crowley took a threatening step towards him. “Are you sassing me, boy?” Stifling a smirk he responded before truly thinking it through. Nothing new. “No, sir, just stating the obvious.” Gabe couldn’t keep his poker face as the shorter man’s face reddened with anger. He added an extra ‘sir’ at the end for good measure before moving past him.

He had almost made it when Crowley’s beefy hand gripped his upper arm firmly and pulled him closer. “Listen here, you are truly starting to get on my nerves. And bad things ‘happen’ to those who get on my nerves. Understood?” The blond haired man gulped visibly and bit his tongue before answering. “Crystal.”

With a small push Crowley let go and strode forward, snapping his fingers for his brutes to follow in his wake. Shaking his head Gabriel entered the storage room and finally put down the heavy boxes he had been carrying. As he stretched and popped his back Castiel piped up from where he was doing the day’s inventory. “You know, you are going to get into some serious shit one day with your big mouth.” He grinned and was about to sling off a double entendre when Cas followed up with, “Not what I meant, Gabe. I don’t need to know any more about your sex life than I already do.” Gabriel deflated and slunk over to slouch on the boxes nearer his friend and co-worker. “You are no fun when you are sober.”

Castiel rolled his eyes at him and went back to checking off boxes and counting bottles of cleaner. After a few minutes he stopped once more and raised his head with a look of consternation. “Gabe, you’ve been around for a while, right?” Seeing an opportunity to try and trick the usually reserved and straightforward half of the Novak twins Gabriel sat up and gaped at the blue-eyed boy. “Excuse you, I am not _that_ old, thank you very much… I mean, sure, I may not be in my twenties anymore, but the twenties were boring. Too much swing music and dangly bits on clothing. And those flappers! God, just kill me now! And people think hipsters are bad…”

The man looked back at him unimpressed. “Are you ever serious?” Gabriel mocked up an exaggerated shudder. “What a horrific thought! Can you imagine? I don’t know how you do it, little buddy. Doesn’t it hurt to walk around with that stick up your ass all the time?” Clicking his pen as forcefully as he could – which was, admittedly, not very – Cas pushed himself up and began to leave muttering, “I don’t know why I bother…”

With a sigh and chuckle Gabriel slung his arm around his shoulders and steered him back into the room, ruffling his unruly hair as he did so. “Now, now, don’t get your panties in a twist there. You know that you and your sister are important to me. Now spit it out. Just not on this shirt, I paid big bucks for this one.” If Castiel rolled his eyes any harder they would probably bug out of their sockets. Gabriel sat him down and tried desperately to put a serious face on for the second time that day.

With a deep breath Castiel caved and confessed what had been happening between Elora and Crowley. He didn’t delve deep and there were a few times when his gaze shifted and Gabe could tell that he was hiding part of the truth or relevant history. Though he was intrigued by the promise of secrets he also respected the twins and their privacy. If they wanted to tell him they would, in the meantime he had enough to get pissed about. By the time Castiel had finished his explanation and his plan to switch up their employment Gabe’s fists were white with fury. He had always noticed a certain tension between Crowley and Elora, but then again Crowley made a lot of the girls feel uncomfortable. But hearing Cas’ story made heat curl up in his gut, the kind he hadn’t felt since junior year in college when he had found some asshole threatening someone on their way home from the library. That someone had been Sam and it had turned out he didn’t need saving, but the sensation was the same.

Gabriel leaned forward and set his jaw causing Castiel to lean back with surprise. “Listen, I can make sure either you or I work with Elora every night from now on so we can keep an eye on her. I am sure she wouldn’t like it if she knew, but I’d rather she be unhappy with us than risk that asshole deciding to take things too far.” His companion nodded fervently. “Good, good. She doesn’t need anymore… Just, yes. Thank you.” With a curt nod of his own Gabriel stood up and walked towards the door. “As for finding a new job, leave it to me. I have connections in this city and I may be able to pull some strings. Just sit back and enjoy that new boy-toy of yours. Gabriel delighted in the way Castiel’s face whitened with shock and then immediately blushed a violent shade of magenta as he clearly remembered whose brother he was dating. Throwing him a wink he sauntered out of the building and drove home to his own waiting Winchester.


	7. Secret's Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel smut. Cas and Dean have their first date. Everything goes well... Until it doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the patience! Insert excuse about the dark deep hole of adulting here. But! This is my longest chapter yet! About twice as long! This chapter is quite fluffy for the majority. Warning: next chapter is all angst. Comments are loved and appreciated!
> 
> See end notes for a 'behind the scenes' author note. (Or ignore it, I don't mind) :)

Sam awoke with a familiar sense of longing curling through his chest like acrid smoke branding ropes of need into his flesh. The sensation brought with it a panic that blossomed swiftly overtaking his better instincts and he struggled to remember how to breathe. His chest began to cave in from the weight pressing him down into the mattress immobile. Whispers of 'not enough' and 'need more' and 'useless' circulated through his mind and down into his body chaining him. Sam tried to suck back air but was stopped by the the feeling of cotton stuffed down his throat. This was it. This was how he would die. Suffocating from air too thin and blood too thick bursting veins as it struggled to return to his blackened heart. His vision went black as he clawed his way to the fuzzy edges of consciousness. In the back of his mind he could objectively trace the physical symptoms he was experiencing and he latched onto that pursuing the calculated soothing of his nervous system. Methodically Sam isolated the barriers his psyche had created in his body and slowly coaxed them down filling his lungs with the calming aroma of home. With awareness tingling back into his body he felt the weight of his lover sprawled over his torso and he leaned down to nuzzle his nose into his hair inhaling the warm scent deeply.  

Little by little Sam's heart rate slowed and he gathered Gabriel closely in his arms stroking his large hands over the sleeping figure. With a grumble and what sounded suspiciously like a growl Gabe buried his face in Sam's shoulder and tightened his hold on his man. A smile itched its way onto Sam's face as he gazed affectionately down at his angel, his saviour. When they had met in college Sam had been on the precipice of self-destruction and Gabriel had swooped down as if from heaven and brought him back to the light. Together Sam found a way to face the deep depression he had fallen into and slowly learned to use better coping mechanisms for his stress and anxiety than his former habit of overdosing on painkillers. Though the road to recovery had been bumpy and would always be a work in progress Gabriel had never given up on him and continued to affirm him, love him, and support him. Holding his love in his arms now felt like a soothing balm to the troubled waters of his soul agitated by the pressure he had put himself under.  

Overcome with appreciation and awe for the unconditional love Gabriel unerringly bestowed on him Sam gathered him in close and began peppering him with sweet little kisses. The little huffs of annoyance from an interrupted sleep quickly became little mewls of contentment as Gabe leaned into the attention. He paused as he felt his partner still trembling before pulling him in even closer. "Shh... I've got you Sam. I'm right here. Not going anywhere. You are safe." As Gabriel spoke he nuzzled in under Sam's jaw and stroked his hands down his back. Sam let himself relax into his boyfriend's embrace before continuing his trail of kisses grateful for this wonderful man. Making his way down to his mouth Sam nipped at his lower lip before slipping his tongue in to meet his lovers. The warmth of their tongues danced together as their bodies pressed into one another increasingly desperate. Realizing that he needed a different kind of assurance now Gabriel's left hand slid down to grab at Sam's ass bringing their morning wood together with a moan while his right hand snaked its way into the just-too-long brown hair at the nape of his neck. 

Sam rolled them over so that his tall form fully covered Gabe's smaller one as he trailed his lips down to meet the pert nipples waiting for him. Knowing what he likes Sam immediately went to town alternately rolling the buds between his teeth and sucking hard bruises into the skin. Gabriel's back arched high off of the bed while he tried and failed to repress a whine of raw need. "Fuck, Sam. What has gotten into you lately? Last night I come home to dinner and the best sex ever, and now this? What did I do right so that way I can keep doing it!" Sam smirked as he kissed and nipped his way down to nose at the dark blonde curls nestled at the apex of his thighs. Delighting in the shudder of pleasure this caused his boyfriend he inhaled the musky sweet scent of him before responding, "I just love you, is all. I don't get to show you my appreciation as much as I want to." 

Gabriel opened his mouth to comment but was cut off when Sam licked a stripe up the length of his member and began licking at the leaking head. "Goddamnfuckfuckfuck!" Sam watched with hooded eyes as his lover bit down on his hand to keep from disturbing their neighbours too much - Gabriel was an especially loud lover and they'd had more then one noise complaint come in since they moved in a year ago. He wrapped his thumb and forefinger loosely around the base of Gabe's cock while the remaining digits reached around to fondle the tightening testicles. Slowly so as to tease his writhing partner he dragged his teeth along the length of him before swallowing him down in one go, a twist with the hand at the base and repeat. Gabriel was completely undone by the time Sam slipped a spit soaked finger into his ready hole. Quickly finding the prostate he circled his finger teasingly on and around it while still sucking down the entirety of his boyfriend's dick enthusiastically. With one last loud cry Gabriel thrust upwards and spilled into Sam's waiting mouth. He swallowed down as much as he could and let Gabe pick up the last bits from his chin in a sloppy, satisfied kiss. 

They were still cuddling in post-orgasmic bliss and trading lazy kisses when the alarm began blaring at them. With a heavy sigh Sam turned to silence it while Gabe buried his head under his arms, hiding from the day. "Come on babe, time to get up. You can't be late for this meeting." Gabriel pulled a pillow over his head and pouted, "No. Don't wanna. I was having such a good morning." He perked up. "Besides, it's your turn and-" Sam silences him with a kiss, breaking it off before it could get too hot and heavy. "I'm fine. This morning was for you anyways. Now _get up_. You made me promise last night not to let you sleep in." To punctuate his point Sam threw off the covers and began nudging him out of the bed. Gabriel's pout turned into a grimace as he conceded. He paused in the doorway wiggling his ass in Sam's direction, "I guess I'll just go shower _all by myself_..." Rolling his eyes Sam jumped up and chased him into the bathroom. "Well if you insist..." At least he had _tried_ to keep Gabe on time. Who was he to deny such persistence? 

*  *  *  *  * 

With a heavy sigh and wince of pain Dean popped back a couple of Advil and chased it down with the lukewarm water in his hands. He had been crouched under the hood of a prominent client’s car non-stop today for a rush service and his back had decided that it was tired of his bullshit excuse for self-care. Allowing himself a few more minutes for the worst of the pain to subside Dean closed his eyes and leaned back gingerly in the rickety kitchen chair that lived in the staff room. He was so focused on the receding ache in his back and behind his temples that he didn’t notice Bobby entering until he was pushing a cup of coffee in front of his face.

“Yah did good today kid,” he grumbled affectionately. “I know it ain’t easy dealing with Michael, but he’s our best customer.” Dean shrugged and accepted the coffee with a tired smile. Bobby shifted his weight from side to side clearly uncomfortable. “I hear you’ve got a hot date tonight.” 

Dean’s ears burned bright red as he cursed Jo for her big mouth. Knowing what Bobby expected he rattled off the few key things he would need to satisfy him and Ellen that he wasn’t about to meet some psychopath and never return. San Francisco was a big city and shit like that wasn’t exactly unheard of. It didn’t help that Dean’s track record with men wasn’t all that great. “His name is Castiel Novak, he works at the club Gabriel manages, has a twin sister Charlie is seriously crushing on, he makes a mean whiskey sour, and he moved here about six months ago.” Bobby nodded satisfied before adjusting his hat and grumbling something about ‘good luck’ and ‘see yah tomorrow’ before shuffling away awkwardly to report back to Ellen. 

Though his family could be a right pain in his backside Dean wouldn’t change them for the world. They had been had been there for him through so much without judgement and with more love than he would have thought possible. Standing up carefully he rifled through his jacket pockets to find his cell phone. It was time for Sammy to step up. They had made a deal yesterday that Dean would make the romantic dinner he wanted to serve to Gabriel and in return Sam would help plan tonight’s date. It was not that Dean was not competent enough to plan his own first dates, it was more that he wanted tonight to be perfect. It had been far too long now since Dean had felt this way about a potential partner. All too often his dates were about fulfilling a need; whether that was a sexual frustration or a need for physical intimacy never seemed to matter. But Castiel… Cas brought something out in Dean that he hadn’t felt since Lisa all those years ago. There was a force that seemed to draw the two of them together whenever they were in proximity of one another that he was _very_ interested in pursuing.

By the time Dean pulled up in front of the address Cas had given him he was questioning everything. Sam had picked out a casual button up shirt instead of his usual Henley and a pair of crisp dark denim jeans he can’t remember owning given how form fitting they were. In his jacket pocket he had tickets to a play his brother had assured him would be a hit and in the other pocket Sam had placed a condom and a small pack of lube. Dean had tried to take it out claiming he didn’t want to seem presumptuous on the first date but he had insisted saying that he could blame it on Sam if he needed to.

Dean was wiping his hands nervously over his new jeans gathering the courage to go up to the buzzer by the door when a loud tapping on the driver’s side window made him jump and hit his head on the roof of his Baby. With a few choice swear words in varying levels of volume he looked up to glare at the perpetrator when he saw Cas doubled over laughing next to him. All his anger dissipated at seeing this beautiful man’s face lit up with joy and he struggled to replace his goofy grin with a look of irritation as he rolled down the window and leaned out.

“Well you seem real proud of yourself. Is this payback for the coffee thing? I thought we were even…” As Dean spoke Cas straightened wiping away tears of mirth from his eyes and went around to the passenger side to open the door and slide in. With a sly smirk on his face he ignored Dean’s comments and buckled his seatbelt, adjusted the strap, and made himself otherwise at home on his side of the bench seat. Only after all of his fine tunings did he look up as if just noticing the man leaning on the steering wheel incredulously.

“Oh, hey! I figured since you clearly weren’t going to notify me of your presence I would do us both a favour and notify you of mine.”

Dean sputtered, “I was just about to! I was just-“

“Sitting outside my apartment building like a stalker for 15 minutes? Yeah, that’s what I thought. Turn left at the lights. 

Dean stared in awe at this man who had completely taken charge of the night. And it was hot. All of his carefully rehearsed conversations and flirty lines fell away as he quickly realized there was no place for them here. Not with Cas.

Clearing his throat and turning back to the wheel Dean carefully pulled out onto the main road and began following the last minute turns and directions of the too-hot-for-his-own-good man in the passenger seat. They had agreed to split the planning of the date so that Cas chose the dinner location and Dean chose the activity for after. As they drove across the city Dean took little peeks at Cas to admire the deep V-neck t-shirt and blazer he was wearing and the very snug black jeans that seemed to be hugging _every_ curve. He was so deep in contemplation of how it would feel to be those jeans that he almost missed the next turn off.

“Distracted?” Cas smirked, shifting in his seat. Dean cursed under his breath as he pulled into a parking space. He turned off the car at Cas’ confirmation that they had arrived and he began to exit the vehicle. “Where are we anyways?” he asked. He did not recognize the area, but then again he didn’t usually leave their end of the city.

“You’ll see,” Cas responded mischievously, holding out his hand. Dean tried and failed to keep the silly grin from his face as he interlaced his fingers with Cas’ and tried to remember to breath. From the cute little smile that made its way onto the other man’s face he concluded that he was not alone. He gently squeezed his hand before Cas began leading the way down the street and through a back alley. Dean was so engrossed in the way their hands fit together perfectly that he didn’t think to be worried about where he was being taken.

With bright blue eyes gleaming with excitement Cas paused in front of a shop tucked away in a corner before pushing his way through the small throng of people blocking the entrance. Grateful for the hand guiding him Dean allowed himself to take in his surroundings noticing the garlands of fresh flowers and fairy lights lining the ceiling with the occasional lantern swinging from prominent beams crosscutting the room. The walls were covered in posters from previous community events as well as a hodgepodge of wallpaper samples and photos. Cas led them straight to a table in the corner that had empty barrels instead of seats and an old public school desk instead of a table. As he sat Dean saw a declaration of love clumsily etched onto the side of the wood: ‘Krissy + Josephine 4eva.’

Turning back to his date Dean saw Cas looking towards him simultaneously expectant and nervous. Laughing Dean gave him a satisfied nod causing Cas’ face to melt into relief and happiness. “I didn’t even know this place existed,” he admitted.

Cas laughed in a cadence that Dean could listen to forever. “Not many do. Elora found this place when she was scouting the city for clubs. A former client brought her in and we have been frequenting it ever since. Their food is fantastic I promise.”

Dean was curious as to what Castiel meant by ‘client’ but it seemed clear from his body language that he was almost daring him to make some sort of assumption or rude comment. Instead he leaned forward and teased his companion, “You seem like you are trying to convince me the food is good. What is it? What aren’t you telling me?”

With a little breath out Cas relaxed and brought out that mischievous smile once more. “So… There is something I haven’t told you yet…”

“You like men!” Dean blurted out. Oh god his sense of humour was going to be his own personal cock block at this rate. He cringed inwardly until he heard that wonderful lilt of Castiel’s laughter ringing out across from him. He seemed genuinely impressed as he shook his head and continued what he had been about to say.

“Well I guess there is that too,” he resumed still chuckling. “But actually…” Here he paused to look around and lean in conspiratorially. Dean mirrored his movement and leaned in close as well. “Dean, I understand if this changes everything, but…” The serious gaze pinning him down as he shuffled to the end of his barrel enraptured Dean. “Dean, I am… Vegan…” Cas continued to stare him down as the thick cloud of seriousness began to crack around them. This time it was Dean throwing his head back in laughter. When had he laughed this much last?

A lanky server with sharp features and a jovial grin sidled up to their table and set down two mason jars full of water with little cucumbers floating at the top and two menus printed on what he presumed must be recycled paper given the rest of the cues the restaurant had given him. “Gooood evening! Welcome to The Joint! My name is Garth and I will be serving you this fine day! Oh! Cas! Welcome back, bro! Would you like to hear tonight’s specials?” Dean cringed from the enthusiasm this man was exuding as well as the friendly hand he had placed on Cas’ shoulder, but looked up nonetheless and nodded. “Awesome possum, bro! We have a local craft pilsner on tap, our famous Buffalo Cauliflower Wings appetizer, and a new San-Fran Black Bean burger with our in-house made cashew cheese and smoked seitan bacon. I can take your drink order now if you’d like and then leave you with the menus for a bit.”

A bit overwhelmed Dean ordered the beer on special and listened as Cas ordered a Vietnamese iced tea, whatever that was. As Garth scurried away to place their drink order and welcome the other new table that had sat down Dean chose to shake off his discomfort at the overly-friendly greeting Garth had given his date and looked over impressed. “I have to say, I have never been so surprised by one person before. First of all, The Joint? Really?” Cas chuckled to himself and shook his head. “Second, cauliflower wings? Dude. But most importantly… You aren’t one of those vegans that are super preachy and judgey are you?”

Castiel shook his head fervently as he hurried to clarify. “Following your order of concerns here: 1) This place was bought one day when the owner was higher than a kite and then after a few more joints he was inspired and voila! The Joint was born. All of the décor and equipment etcetera are repurposed or recycled and the food is all sustainable and locally sourced. The owner is _very_ community oriented and employs those down on their luck who usually have trouble finding work and all of the profit he makes goes into an overnight shelter he runs on this end of town.” At Dean’s slack jawed response Cas pointed to the menu in front of him and said, “There is a bio right there.” He shook his head as he continued his explaination. “2) Yes, Dean, cauliflower wings. You will love them I promise. And 3) if you think that I am capable of being judgey and preachy than you clearly know nothing and I may as well start calling you Jon Snow.”

_Heaven help me, I think I am falling in love with this man_. Snapping himself out of it, Dean retorted, “Well I am not sure I _do_ know you. After all, I didn’t exactly see the vegan thing coming.” They were so busy talking that they missed Garth flouncing back to their table setting down a oddly shaped glass full of beer and a completely different type of glass with iced tea.. “Have you folks decided or do you need a couple more minutes?” Dean shrugged his shoulders and told Cas he could decide for him. After all, he had no idea what any of the stuff on the menu was. Cashew cheese? Grinning to himself Cas ordered the wings for them to share and leaned in to whisper the next part of the order to Garth. Looking up at Dean suspiciously the server’s grin grew as he nodded, scribbled something down and disappeared into the back.

“Am I going to regret this?” he asked warily, still trying with all his might to ignore the familiarity between the server and his companion. Cas was all wide-eyed innocence as he looked back at Dean. “Regret what?” he asked. Before he could respond Dean felt a foot sliding up his ankle. Narrowing his eyes at the man sitting seemingly harmless across from him Dean held his breath as the foot travelled up just a little farther on his leg resting on his upper calf. “Cas…” The perpetrator took a sip to disguise the smirk that sprung involuntarily to his lips. Dean’s eyes followed the glass and he licked his lips at the sight. Castiel drew the tea away and swiped his tongue along the lip of the glass to lick away any remaining droplets that remained. Suddenly Dean’s new pants felt far tighter, particularly in one area. He shifted a little in his seat to surreptitiously adjust himself and this time Cas didn’t bother hiding his snicker.

Before he knew it Garth was bringing them out a platter of what seemed to be regular hot wings, even if some _were_ a little misshapen. Suddenly the foot on his leg disappeared and Dean let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Cas picked up one of the pieces from the platter and held it out for Dean to eat. Somehow Cas feeding him seemed far more intimate than anything else in this world. He didn’t know how he did it, but this man just seemed to bring out this side of Dean he had never acknowledged until know. They seemed to get lost in their own little world as Dean’s lips slipped over Cas’ fingers and flicked his tongue out to lick off the remaining sauce. Keeping eye contact the entire time they took turns feeding each other the saucy cauliflower. Cas had been right, goddamn him; the cauliflower wings were _really_ good. He was relieved to see that he wasn’t the only one being affected by the intimacy of the moment as Cas shifted in his seat and gazed affectionately at his dining partner. 

Garth cleared his throat delicately not wanting to intrude as both men jumped slightly from their barrels. “Sorry to interrupt your eye-fucking, but your entrees are here.” Looking up in shock Dean saw a shit-eating grin on their server’s face as he put down two plates and took away the empty platter. Cas’ own face was bright red as he mumbled ‘thanks, Garth.’ Dean was getting really curious now as to how they knew each other since it seemed that it was not just a business relationship.

Tucking that thought away for another time, Dean looked down at his plate in shock. “Um… Cas… Is this what I think it is?” Still blushing furiously from being caught earlier Castiel gazed across the table shyly and nodded. “Oh my god I think I love you, how did you know?” Realizing quickly what he had just said Dean’s head snapped back up so fast he was sure he had heard a crack. His face warmed in mortification as Cas bit his lip, a look of adoration in his eyes and a nonchalant shrug in his shoulders. “I suppose I just know you more than you think.” Yep, that was definitely a wink.

Dean picked up his burger reverently and turned it from side to side admiring it and trying to decide how to eat it gracefully. As if reading his thoughts – which, at this point, would not be surprising – Cas assured him, “There is no attractive way to eat that I promise you. I recommend you just say ‘fuck it’ and go for it.” Laughing Dean agreed and took his first bite of vegan heaven. Moaning around the glorious taste he got a satisfied chuckle and a returned moan as Cas bit into his own burger. After getting about halfway through in content silence Dean finally spoke. “Okay, admit it. This was all a ruse and this food isn’t actually vegan. Nice try.” Castiel laughed, his smile brightening. “I know, right? Who knew that a vegan double bacon chilli cheese burger could be exist let alone taste this good?” Dean still shook his head. “I would ask how the hell it _could_ exist, but I don’t want to ruin the mystery.

Going back to their comfortable silence the boys finished their meal until Dean leaned back against the wall completely satiated. “I don’t think I could eat another bite,” he declared patting his stomach. Usually this was _not_ the kind of behaviour he showcased on first dates, but Cas made him feel so comfortable and at home he couldn’t help but let down his guard. Cas leaned deeply against the sidewall in agreement. “It’s a shame really, they have a great cheesecake and pie.” Dean perked up. “They have pie?” Cas laughed once again as he reached his hand over to cover Dean’s. He was pretty sure his jaw would be sore tomorrow from all the smiling and laughing he had done tonight.

They had just paid and were leaving the restaurant holding hands once more – at which Garth had wolf whistled – when Castiel’s phone began ringing. Pausing off to the side he took his phone out of his back pocket and looked at the screen frowning. “Sorry, I have to take this.” A little crestfallen Dean nodded and stood little ways away to give him some privacy, though he could still hear pieces of Cas’ responses.

“Hey Elora, how’s it going? Gabriel? What’re you doing with… What? What?!” Cas put out his hand to the wall to steady himself. “Fuck. Fuck! I thought you… How could… _Fuck_ Gabe! Just tell me where she is now… Okay, got it. Yeah… Yeah, I will meet you there. Bye.” Dean stood off to the side unsure of what to do. Clearly something bad had happened as Cas brought his other hand up to cover his eyes and leaned heavily against the wall.

Shuffling forward cautiously Dean reached out to place his hand on Cas’ shoulder, but then thought better of it. Instead he called out in a soft voice, “Cas? Are you okay? Do you need me to take you somewhere?” The dark-haired man flinched at the voice so close to him before slowly turning around to face him. His jaw was taut with worry and anger and his eyes were hard as his fists unconsciously clenched and unclenched at his sides. They made eye contact and Cas took in a deep, rattling breath before letting it out and releasing his jaw a bit.

Closing his eyes, Cas spoke with a quiet that chilled Dean to the bone. “My deepest apologies, but I will have to cut our time together short. If you would be so kind, could you please take me to Gabriel’s house? I believe you know the location.” The clipped response only made Dean more certain that something had gone terribly wrong and that whoever had crossed Castiel would soon regret it.

Nodding his head he allowed Castiel to lead the way back to the impala. Not quite able to contain his curiosity, though he knew he may come to regret it, Dean inquired, “Umm, sorry, but what is at Gabriel’s house?”

Cas’ shoulders stiffened ahead of him but his pace did not break. “Elora wouldn’t go to the hospital. He must have taken her back to his place when… Fuck…” Sliding his hand cautiously back into Cas’ he gave it a squeeze and allowed Cas to do the same, nearly breaking his hand in the process.

“What…” Dean’s voice broke and he licked his lips and cleared his throat before continuing. “Cas, what happened?” The answer was more of a growl than a human voice.

“Crowley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't (or have) noticed... I have updated the summary (and tags). This story started out one way and has evolved a bit. Though it is still going in the original direction I will also be following the other characters through their personal journeys of recovery and love and life.
> 
> If you like the mystery of not knowing why a story is going a certain way then ignore this next part, but I feel like I needed to put it out there:
> 
> With the exception of Elora, Cas, and Dean's storylines the flashbacks for the other characters will be pretty personal for me starting this chapter. I have been trying to work through some shit on my end and one way to do that for me is to write as if it happened to four other people, not just me alone. So I will be distributing little personal flashbacks in there and if it seems a little disjointed forgive me, emotions are a bitch. Hopefully this just adds to the characters and I haven't ruined this for you. If so, feel free to ignore this whole bit. *awkward smile* *flaps hands and walks away*


	8. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is a scumbag. CW: attempted sexual assault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I re-wrote this chapter four different times and am still only a little satisfied with it, but it is a long one for your patience! Side note: if anyone ever tries to tell you having a wedding in the middle of the semester is going to be okay, fight them for me.

On Thursdays Elora only bartended until 9pm at the club before she went home from her shift. As much as she enjoyed dancing at the club it was nice to have a break to appreciate the talent of the other dancers. The bar was busy for a weeknight so she didn’t notice the time until Gabriel sidled up to relieve her for the evening.

“Get out of here!” he yelled teasingly. Elora rolled her eyes at the little man and jarred their shoulders together before ducking beneath the counter to escape. “Yeah, yeah. You’ll miss me!” she joked back. “I just have to grab my bag and then I will get out of your hair.” She ruffled said golden locks before nudging her way towards the backroom.

Entering the passcode for the storeroom Elora navigated the haphazard towers of boxes to reach the lockers in the very back. As soon as she had her bags she rifled through to check her phone, knowing that Castiel would have flooded her inbox with updates on his date. She was not disappointed.

**Castiel: Go big or go home?**

**Castiel: <picture attached>**

Elora chuckled at the deep V-neck shirt she had bought him last summer claiming it was ‘trendy’, but also knowing that he would never wear it. Looks like she had just been proven wrong. One point to Cassie.

**Castiel: Do these jeans make my butt look big?**

**Castiel: <picture attached>**

This time she really did laugh out loud at the photo of him sticking his butt out and posing with duck lips. She was definitely saving that one for blackmail later. Scratch that last point. Never give your sister ammo. Amateur. She scrolled through to read the rest of the saga.

**Castiel: I can see Dean outside the building.**

**Castiel: I think he is giving himself a pep talk?**

**Castiel: OMG he just gave himself finger guns in the mirror!**

**Castiel: I think I am going to die from cuteness overload before the date even starts. SEND HELP!**

**Castiel: This is too much. I need to rescue him from himself.**

**Castiel: His FACE when I knocked on the window: PRICELESS. I think I am falling in love just a little bit…**

**Castiel: Lord help me…**

**Castiel: HIS BUTT.**

**Castiel: I can’t.**

**Castiel: I can’t even.**

**Castiel: help.**

**Castiel: HELP!**

**Castiel: Garth says hi.** **J**

**Castiel: He likes the food! I can’t tell if he is lying yet… He seems like a steak kinda guy.**

**Castiel: He is turning me into a flirt monster and I think I like it. *swoon***

**Castiel: Dear Lord, please grant me the fortitude to not jump his bones at the dinner table. Amen.**

**Castiel: Do you think Garth would tell on me if I used the back room?**

**Castiel: I’d settle for an alley… ;)**

By the time Elora had gotten caught up on her dear brother’s date antics she was practically crying from laughter and giving thanks to whatever higher power that be for his sense of humour. Typing out a reply “ **GO GET ‘EM TIGER!** *kissy face” she didn’t hear the person enter until he was right next to her. Jumping up in surprise she dropped her phone before she was able to press ‘send’.

“Holy Hell, Crowley! Warn a girl, would’ya?” Bringing her hand up and over her heart to steady herself Elora took quick stock of the situation. _Bad._ She was farthest away from the door, the locked door, alone with her creeper boss. Alone. _Very bad._ _Shit_. Hoping her movements were surreptitious enough not to raise his hackles she chuckled aloud and moved towards her phone. “What are you doing back her anyways? Don’t you get Mo or Schmo or whoever to get the extra booze on your days off?” She kept her voice light and joking as she scanned the floor for the tell-tale light of the screen. Before she could move much further Crowley stepped in front of her view and began to advance.

“No, no. This particular piece of business is… personal…” His roving gaze made her skin crawl but she kept her shudder to herself. By the time he stopping moving into her space she had been backed up against the wall. _Damn. Stupid. Stupid girl._ Though intellectually she knew it wasn’t her fault Elora couldn’t help kicking herself for the corner she was in. “Oh?” she asked non-committedly. He slowly lifted his hand towards her face and gently ran his fingers through her hair. This time Elora couldn’t keep the shiver internal and she let out another nervous laugh to try and dispel the tension building in the room. _Keep him calm. Less likely to become violent. Check._ “I was wondering if you had reconsidered my deal?” Her stomach lurched and her skin grew warm from the insinuation.

“I do not need to reconsider. My answer has not changed. No. Resoundingly no.” Her voice had turned icy and she raised her head resolutely. Okay, so dipping out of the polite girl routine. Crowley’s hand paused in its travel through her hair as he flicked his eyes back towards hers. “Is this your final answer? I won’t ask again…” There was a menacing undertone in his voice and she felt a strong sense of foreboding. Nonetheless she stood fast and replied, “Good. The answer is no.” The disappointment was clear in his face but his voice dripped with something entirely else as he muttered, “Pity for you.”

Before she could react Crowley had tightened his grip in her hair and begun to drag her towards him, hands bruising. Terrible flashbacks trickled through her mind as she brought her hands up to grapple with his and she swallowed around the ripening panic in her throat. Her muscle memory kicked in before her mind joined the team and she was kicking her boss’ legs out from under him as she yanked his arm behind his back causing him to tear out a good chunk of her hair in the process. Elora growled low at the pain but kept the continuous pressure on Crowley’s arm until she heard the satisfying pop of his shoulder dislocating over his screams.

Goal achieved, she backed up to run through the door and only just realized her mistake as his uninjured arm swung up and collided with her cheekbone. The force of the blow brought her to her knees but she was able to bring her arms up to parry the next hit before rushing her head forward in a head butt that left Crowley on the ground semi-conscious and Elora reeling and feeling nauseous. She used a stack of nearby boxes to shift herself up and onto his back in order to restrain his good arm. Chest heaving she leaned down to whisper in his ear, venom dripping from every syllable, “I. Said. _NO._ You. _Fucker_.” Crowley sounded like he wanted to respond but all that came out was a garbled mumble. For good measure she grabbed a nearby empty bottle and smashed it over his head rendering him unconscious. Now that she had stopped moving, however, what had just happened (and what had _almost_ happened) came into stark clarity and her heavy breath from the exertion quickly began to escalate into panic and shock. Fortunately at that moment she heard the door bang open and Gabriel rush through. With a flicker of a relieved smile Elora glanced towards her friend and mumbled a “Thank god,” before letting her mind go blank.

 * * * * *

Gabriel had kept his promise to look out for Elora throughout the week so when she left to retrieve her things he started a countdown. Even though Crowley was supposed to be out today he wasn’t going to take any chances. Fifteen minutes seemed like plenty of time to return from the backroom so when she didn’t show up Gabriel told Kevin they needed more vodka and slipped away. As he approached the door he heard the sound of screaming followed by a sickening thud. With growing urgency he smashed in the pin.

In his haste Gabriel missed a digit on the door and it beeped angrily back at him. Swearing loudly he punched the numbers in more carefully this time slamming the door open as soon as the green light allowed him to. The sight that met him had his knees buckling and his stomach turning but he steadied himself before rushing to Elora’s side. Just as he arrived her body went slack and he caught her to lower her down on the ground and survey the scene. Crowley was unconscious on his stomach with one arm bent unnaturally while Elora’s hair was matted and bloody and he thought he could see several red patches of what he was sure would be bruises forming on her skin. Gabe took a deep breath and tried to see through the red that had filled his vision.

Adrenaline was still rushing through his body as he called ‘911’. He blinked and found himself handing over the keys to Kevin. Another blink had him with Elora as she gave her statement, far away look in her eyes. He tried to get her to go to the hospital to get checked out after the first responders had done their bit, but she refused suddenly becoming more and more erratic while muttering “Cassie… I need Cassie… Where is Castiel?!” As the police came to cart away the trash Gabriel smuggled the shaking woman out of the club and to his own home. Before departing he dialled Castiel from Elora’s phone, gave him the starkest of details, and told him where to meet him. Immediately after he called Sam. He was going to need the back up.

 * * * * *

Castiel refused to speak to or look at Dean the entire drive to Gabriel’s apartment. He sat stiffly in the passenger seat bobbing his leg up and down with a deadly scowl pasted onto his face and his arms crossed over his chest like a vice. When Dean parked the Impala he jumped out of the car as if it were burning him and began pacing until Dean led the way up and into the house. As soon as they entered they could see Gabriel leaning heavily in the hallway looking lost and haggard as he gazed towards the bathroom. In the kitchen Sam looked up only briefly enough to nod in acknowledgement before going back to making tea. Abandoning social niceties in favour of speed Cas growled at the shorter man and he simply pointed in return. Turning to Dean Gabe gave him a half smile in greeting before returning his furrowed gaze to whatever was going on down the hall. Dean leaned onto the wall opposite him and settled in, ready to help if need be.

Castiel only faltered once in his journey towards his sister curled up in the bathtub, eyes glazed over and vacant. Stripping off his blazer and Converse shoes he slowly lowered himself down beside her. Careful not to touch just yet he placed his hands palms up on his knees and started soothing her with a practiced air that made Dean’s heart clench painfully. There was no doubt in his mind that the twins had been here before and Castiel’s next words confirmed this.

“Hey Ellie Bellie. It’s Cassie. It’s me. I’ve got you now. You are safe in this place. No one will hurt you here I swear it. Not this time. Not again. I’m right here. Look at me Ellie. It’s Cassie. He is not here anymore. They can’t get you. Come back to me…”

Several of Elora’s nails had broken and as Cas spoke soothingly Dean could see her drag one jagged nail methodically up and down her arm leaving deep red lines on the skin that had started to bead with blood. Though Cas had clearly noticed he made no move stop it, instead he kept speaking patiently palms up until Elora’s gaze finally met his and the glaze began to fade from her eyes. Maintaining eye contact Elora placed first one hand and then the other onto her brother’s. Castiel allowed a soft smile to ghost onto his lips as he encouraged her into his waiting arms.

“That’s right Ellie. I’m right here. I’ve got you now. They can’t get us here.”

If Dean’s heart was breaking before it absolutely shattered with Cas’ last words. He knew this was a private moment and he ought to give them privacy, but he couldn’t find it in himself to move in case he was needed. At least that’s what he kept telling himself. Gabriel had slid down to the floor and was holding his head in his hands with his elbows braced on his knees as if the weight was just too much for him. Dean joined him on the floor staying within earshot as he heard the first words Elora had said since their arrival.

“I’m sorry Cas… I talked to them. They have my name on a file; they can find us now, right? But I won’t let them take you away. I can’t. We’ll have to run again, but that’s okay. I’ll keep you safe again, I’ll…”

Well _that_ was new. Run again? Dean was confused. The twins went back and forth as if this were an old argument until Castiel finally stopped his sister with a calm, assured voice. “We can’t keep doing this. I’m tired of running. Whatever happens was bound to occur eventually. We need to stop moving around and get you some stable help. You owe it to yourself and don’t even pretend that you don’t know it. Quit worrying about me for once in your life and look after yourself. Please.” There was silence once more before Elora admitted quietly, “I’m scared. I can’t lose you, too. I won’t.” Castiel gathered her up in his arms and held her tightly, pressing his cheek to the top of her head. “I’m scared too, Ellie. Me too.”

Dean was startled out of his contemplation as Sam came by to help Gabriel back to their bedroom. He took this as his cue to stand and stretch his legs. Halfway back from his return journey he saw Castiel appear at the doorway of the bathroom eyes red and swollen with hair standing up on end from pulling on it. The previous tension had left him like a deflated balloon and he leaned heavily against the wall as he sought out Dean. Approaching cautiously he reached out a hand and was both surprised and glad when the offer was taken. Castiel held on tightly as he blinked up at him and attempted a half-smile. It turned into more of a grimace and his face fell once more.

“I hate to ask you another favour from you, but would you be able to take us home? Our car is still at the club and, well…” Dean pulled him into a soothing embrace as he agreed. “Yes, of course. Anything.” After a few more shaky breaths they separated and Cas helped his sister from the bathtub supporting her weight on his shoulder. Giving a Dean a nod that they were ready the three of them left.

It wasn’t until Castiel had settled Elora into her own bed that he spoke again, face buried in Dean’s arms in the living room. “I’m sure this is not how you thought this date was going to end,” he supposed dryly. Dean leaned back and took his face between his hands and looked at him sternly. “I just wish this hadn’t happened, I don’t care about the date. If there is anything at all I can do for either of you _please_ don’t hesitate to let me know.”

A real smile made its way onto Cas’ lips this time before he touched their foreheads together. “Why are you so wonderful?” Dean tried to come up with a smart-ass comeback but his thoughts stammered to a halt when Cas tilted his head up to place a light kiss on his lips. By the time his body caught up to what was happening Castiel has pulled away and was disentangling from their embrace. “I’ll call you,” he said simply. Dean just nodded mutely trying not to feel the whiplash before clearing his throat and finding his voice. “Yeah, of course. See ya Cas.”

 * * * * *

Elora stayed in bed drifting through old and new nightmares for two days before she was able to roll out of the room and join Castiel on the couch, snuggling up under his arm. Without hesitation he gathered her into his side and placed a light, reassuring kiss on her forehead. He had made sure she took the prescribed painkillers and her usual anti-depressants during her brief hibernation as well as changed the bandage on her scalp and he was relieved to see that she hadn’t accidently (or purposefully) reopened the wounds she had received. Trying to keep his breathing soft and even Cas let his sister take whatever comfort she needed from him while his sweater became heavy from their combined tears. Just before she drifted back into fitful sleep she grumbled up at him in a rough, disused voice, “Make the appointment. I’m ready now.”

Castiel let out the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Elora going back to see a therapist was a big step for her recovery and her request had sent a flurry of hope through his chest, though he couldn’t deny that some of those flurries were caused by their decision to stay. He wanted – no, _needed_ – his sister to get the stable counselling she needed after their fucked-up experiences, but the longer they stayed in one place and the more they put themselves in the system the more likely it was that someone from their past could find them. Castiel was fairly certain based on his own research that what he had done would be considered self-defence, but then again he had been on the run since.

Shaking himself out of the dark turn his thoughts had taken he stood and gently set Elora back down onto the cushions setting about fulfilling her request. When she was still sleeping after he had made an appointment for Monday he made dinner and brought the laptop back to the couch to browse for new employment in the area. A part of him sneered at his optimism while the rest of him stubbornly refused to give into the same fear that had sent them flying from New Mexico in the first place. When he let himself he could still smell the sourness of his father’s last bender, the must of the carpet rubbing against his nose. He could hear the bones cracking against the tire iron, taste the blood and bile at the back of his throat, his senses overwhelmed with the sound of endless screaming screaming screaming…

He didn’t realize he was whimpering until he felt Elora’s hands close over his shoulders reassuringly. She made little sshing noises until his breathing evened and his head cleared of the haunting images. His head fell heavily behind him and onto his sister’s knew as he let out a deep breath from his mouth. “That’s right, that’s better. Let it out, Cas. Let it out.” He continued to breath deeply grateful not for the first time that his twin just _knew_ what he needed and he didn’t have to ask or explain. His thank you fell from his lips softly, but she caught it anyways. “Come on, let’s go to bed. It’s been a long couple of days.” Castiel let himself be led this time to his room and stayed still as Elora crawled in the other side. “We’re in this together, okay? Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? Concerns? I don't really know if I am going in the right direction here, but I am going somewhere.


End file.
